A Red Queen Tale
by karjens44
Summary: In the nearly thirty years she'd been trapped in Storybrooke, Ruby Lucas couldn't remember seeing anything sadder. Finding her sympathy was turned toward Regina, 'Evil Queen' Mills was even more disturbing.
1. Chapter 1

A Red Queen Tale

Fandom Once Upon a Time

Pairing Red Queen (Ruby and Regina

Rating…K-T for now

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't want to profit.

Notes: My first attempt at a Red Queen story. Actually this is part of one. I'm stuck and will welcome any tips on where to go as well as a title.

I don't know how or why but I've become intrigued by the idea of this couple. Ruby and Regina both have this darkness inside and pain that they long to forget and I've always thought that of everyone in Storybrooke, Ruby would be the one to go to Regina's defense considering how the curse actually helped her since she didn't transform and she was able to forget what she'd done while in wolf form.

I will admit both may be OOC but especially Ruby as I really haven't gotten a feel for her yet and truthfully I missed her episode in S1. So please forgive me. This is unbeta'd and all mistakes are mine.

In the nearly thirty years she'd been trapped in Storybrooke, Ruby Lucas couldn't remember seeing anything sadder. Finding her sympathy was turned toward Regina, 'Evil Queen' Mills was even more disturbing.

Regina had entered the diner some twenty minutes earlier, looking more sincerely happy than Ruby could ever remember seeing her, in this life or the other. When she went to take her order, Regina had said she would wait as Henry called and invited her to lunch and was due any minute.

As the minutes passed, Ruby had watched the hopeful expression that had made Regina look so much younger and innocent, fade into the cold indifference that had become her trademark expression, but Ruby now knew that look for what it was. Regina was hurting and pretty badly because her son had obviously played a joke on her. Ruby had seen the cold way Henry had treated Regina over the last year, but she never thought he was capable of cruelty. She'd definitely be speaking to the boy about this.

"Look at her sitting there like she owns the place. Why the hell isn't that bitch in jail or buried in that abandoned mine?" Someone said too loudly to not be deliberate.

Ruby saw Regina stiffen and knew the woman had heard. She briefly considered just how much the Queen had changed, that she had let the comment pass without retaliation and she turned to find out who the unknowingly lucky man was. She wasn't surprised to discover it was the man everyone only knew as Dr. Whale. Nobody knew who he really was but his attack and near assault on Regina after the curse broke told Ruby and pretty much everyone, that this was a man not to be trusted.

"Well she isn't and she isn't bothering anyone. Plus she's working with David to bring Snow and Emma home so you need to back the hell off," Ruby said coldly.

"You don't tell me what to do…dog," Whale snarled.

Despite herself, Ruby couldn't help the wince as his insult hit it's mark. She was about to retaliate when to her amazement Regina stepped up beside Whale.

"That was uncalled for and I'd strongly advise you to take it back," Regina said in the dangerously quiet voice that the people of the Enchanted Forest knew all too well.

"Or what?" Whale snorted. "You don't have your magic. That freak serving the coffee is more of a threat than you are."

Ruby knew it was a few days before the next full moon and she was wearing her cape, but the growl that started low in her throat was an instinctive part of her. She clenched her fist, fully prepared to plant in in the slimy doctor's face when Regina surprised her once again.

"First, while her choice of attire is atrocious and almost demands to be commented on, I won't allow anyone to mock Miss Lucas regarding a condition she has no control over. As a doctor you should know better. Secondly, just how sure are you that I am…defenseless? Regina asked curiously. The smile on her lips had even the nearby Grumpy swallowing in fear.

"I know you don't. I saw your humiliation myself," Whale replied with a confident smirk.

"Yes, well things change dear," she said coolly.

Ruby had no idea what Regina was doing but the sudden gasp coming from Whale and the way he clutched at his throat gave her a good idea. It seemed Regina's magic was back. Instead of recoiling in fear like the other patron's in the diner who still managed to stay to watch the show, Ruby found the display of power strangely fascinating and ridiculously hot. However, she couldn't let the former Mayor kill someone on her behalf.

"Regina," she said softly, hoping to calm the angry woman. "Let him go, it's okay."

Regina blinked as if she'd forgotten where she was and looked at Ruby. "Why? Because he's a good man?" she asked sarcastically.

Ruby smirked. "Hardly. He's a massive douchebag," she answered, grinning at Regina's grimace at the vulgar insult. "However, I don't want you to go to jail, especially for me."

Regina looked back at the now slightly purple man. :"I don't know who you really are, but I will find out," she warned him simply. "Now, apologize to Miss Lucas. NOW!" she shouted when he didn't respond.

"I…sorry," he choked out, nearly falling off the stool when Regina's magical hold on his throat released him.

"If this is your bedside manner, _Doctor_, I think I'd prefer the backward medicine of the Enchanted Forest."

Whale got to his feet and straightened his tie as if he hadn't just been thoroughly embarrassed. "Enjoy your freedom, _Regina_. It won't last long. There is still an entire town that wants your head on a pike . Hell even your own kid doesn't want you around and now that the all powerful Savior isn't here to protect you, well….watch your back."

With that, Whale threw a bill on the counter and stormed out of the diner and several patrons staring at the former Mayor as if they'd never seen her before. Then she noticed them looking at her and she realized that her reprieve was over. The people of Storybrooke had just been reminded a monster lived amongst them.

"Thank you," Ruby finally said after the customers turned their attention back to their lunch.

Regina looked at Ruby as if she'd never heard those two words before. "I was simply returning the favor Miss Lucas," she replied awkwardly before dropping money on the counter for the coffee she'd had and leaving the diner without another word.

"Well that was all kinds of weird" Grumpy muttered. "Even for her."

"Yeah," Ruby said distractedly as she began to wipe the already clean counter. Regina Mills just revealed she had magic to nearly thirty of the biggest gossips in town, especially Grumpy, putting her life even further in danger, simply because she'd heard Ruby being insulted. Weird indeed.

Regina entered her half empty office, her mind spinning in five different directions and glad for it. If she was focused on something else she wouldn't be forced to accept that Henry had never had any intention of having lunch with her. Numbly, she continued packing where she had left off, letting her thoughts return to the diner.

She had heard Whale's comments about her and while she had longed to reach out and magically rip the man's heart from his chest, she remembered what she had told Henry, that she wanted to redeem herself and while she had no intention of becoming the dull, holier than thou hypocrite that Snow and the other 'good' citizens of Storybrooke claimed to be, she would do her damndest to refrain herself from needlessly killing someone.

Then the arrogant ass had turned his venom on Ruby and she'd found herself irate on the young woman's behalf. Maybe it was the way she'd defended Regina at the diner. Maybe it was the pain of realizing Henry wasn't coming after all and she was spoiling for a fight or maybe it was because…hell, she didn't know why she did it but hearing him call Ruby a dog and the younger woman's attempt to hide her pain had gotten to her.

Ruby 'Red' Lucas had always been a secret source of fascination for Regina, even back in the other world. As Queen , she had of course heard the rumors of a beautiful young woman that with the full moon turned into a fierce wolf roaming the forest. Curious despite herself, she'd set out in a pathetically simple disguise to investigate this potential threat to her lands. She'd managed to meet the young woman in the village under the pretext of being lost and if anything, the rumors had understated the woman's exotic beauty. Sharp features, a broad smile and piercing dark eyes forced one to notice her and Regina had herself been temporarily mesmerized. She could sense the dangerous lupine nature lurking beneath the surface and it had captivated the Evil Queen far more than it should have and she'd often wondered what it would be like to see the woman transform.

Even now, the easy, confident way the waitress carried herself and the ridiculously skimpy outfits she wore that told the world she couldn't be bothered by what they thought of her was as frustrating as it was intriguing, even though Regina wondered why she would put herself on display for men to ogle. Maybe her confidence wasn't as strong as Regina assumed.

Sighing, Regina cleared her head of the not particularly welcome thoughts about the waitress and began to clear her desk once more, trying to focus her thoughts on how to get Emma and Snow back to Storybrooke and not the many possible reasons Henry had stood her up. It wasn't until she noticed that the keys, particularly the ones that opened her father's tomb at the cemetery, that she realized just how she'd been duped. Henry lied to her simply so he could…oh God, she thought panicked. He was going to see the vault and he was smart enough to figure out just what the it represented. Regina started to run out of the office, but she stopped when she realized it was all too late. She'd obviously lost him, despite his telling her he'd give her a chance. He already believed the worst of her so seeing the rest o f it wouldn't really matter. He would know the wall was, according to his damned book, the place the Evil Queen kept the hearts she'd stolen. It wouldn't matter that Graham's had been the only heart in her collection.

Fighting tears of surrender, Regina picked up her phone to call Charming and listlessly told him what she believed Henry was up to. She told him as it was doubtful Henry would come with her, so he should be the one to fetch his grandson.

After she had his agreement, Regina stiffened her shoulders and did what she did best when the pain became too much to handle. She forced every bit of emotion swirling through her back behind the walls she'd fought so long and so hard to build until she once more felt nothing and she was able to begin carrying her boxes out while ignoring the smirks and whispers of her former staff.

"Thanks Virginia, see you tomorrow." Ruby grinned at the older woman and left the bank. Not for the first time she realized how much better she liked this world than the one they'd all be swept away from. In her mind this modern world with all it's freedoms and luxuries was far better than living in barely inhabitable cottages and where a simple splinter could kill you. Even having her memory stripped from her for nearly thirty years was hardly something to complain about. For twenty eight years, she was able to truly live without fear of turning into a giant beast preying on her friends and neighbors. She was able to live without remember what she'd done to the man she'd loved. And the one person she had to thank for that was the one person in town that everyone else despised.

Just then Ruby spotted the current object of her thoughts walking out of City Hall, carrying a box to her car. She'd forgotten that Regina had been removed from office. Feeling an odd and most likely unwelcome flash of pity for the formidable woman, Ruby decided to risk a verbal beating and offer the older woman some help. It was after three o'clock and the two dinner servers had shown up just as Ruby left to drop off the afternoon deposits. She was almost sure Granny wouldn't mind if she didn't come right back, but to be safe, she pulled out her cell and called the diner.

Granny was surprised that Ruby was going to help Regina, but told her to take her time and as she made her way across the street, Ruby couldn't help but notice how graceful the older woman was, even now when she'd lost her son, her job, and was packing up her car. There was an elegance about Regina Mills that was…well, regal and that, Ruby thought, was pretty damned hot. Not for the first time she let herself appreciate the intensely sensual being who was known as the Evil Queen and as usual, it sent her blood racing just imagining what the uber frigid woman would be like if she let herself go with a lover. Her knees nearly buckled all together when she wondered what it would be like if she were that lover.

"Miss Lucas," the husky voice jolted Ruby out of her less than appropriate musings and she felt her cheeks warm when she saw the perceptive grin on Regina's face.

"Oh uh..hey."

Regina had indeed seen the desire in Ruby's eyes and it had surprised her that such a…free spirited and attractive young woman, and one who should probably despise her like the rest of Storybrooke, would look at her in such a way. Of course Regina was far from naïve and knew that desire had nothing to do with one's true feelings for a person. Not that it mattered to her, she told herself. While sex did provide an occasional outlet to relieve stress, more often than not, it simply wasn't worth the resulting drama. Though, perhaps she and this hot Little Red should have a…._Oh hell no. She's too young_ _not to mention Snow White's best friend, _Regina chided herself.

"Come to make sure I leave without a fuss?" She asked the part time Deputy, shoving the oh so wrong thoughts to the back of her mind.

Ruby grinned. "No, although I'm sure that would certainly be something worth watching."

"You have no idea," Regina stated cheekily, her gaze captured by the deep crease at the corner of Ruby's lips when she smiled. That really is very alluring, she thought, fighting an unexpected urge to reach out and touch it.

Something flickered in Regina's eyes that suddenly had Ruby feeling nervous and a bit like prey. She realized that she kind of liked that feeling.

"Yeah, well I wanted to see if you were okay," Ruby offered casually. "I know Henry sort of stood you up and…"

Regina stiffened, swallowing her instinctive urge to tell off the other woman for her presumption. Perhaps public humiliation at the hands of her son was her real punishment.

"Yes he did. I'm sure you and your customers thoroughly enjoyed that," she said stiffly.

Ruby sighed. The sharp, disinterested tone was present in Regina's voice as usual, but her eyes hid nothing and the pain and the tears were clearly visible. Had her eyes always been so expressive?

"Nobody knows but me," Ruby answered quietly. "I wouldn't do that to you."

Regina's infamous eyebrow lifted suspiciously. "Why ever not?" she asked, unable to keep the surprise from her voice. The young woman was a famous gossip.

"Because," Ruby prevaricated.

"That's not really an answer. What exactly is it you want from me Miss Lucas?"

Ruby really thought she should be pissed by the accusation but instead she found herself rather sad. That one question pretty much explained why Regina was the way she was.

"Nothing," she replied awkwardly. "Look, do you want some help loading your boxes or not?"

Regina smiled at the young woman's bluntness. "Very well Miss Lucas. If you won't be missed at Granny's than I would appreciate the assistance. I'm sure the staff here are anxious for me to be gone."

"With that sparkling personality of yours, I can't imagine why," Ruby quipped and then laughed at the offended huff that came from the former Mayor as she turned and strode back inside with the brunette trailing behind, making no effort not to notice just how well the snug black slacks clung to Regina's spectacular backside.

"Yum," she muttered in appreciation, watching the purposeful sway of slender hips.

"Pardon me?"

Ruby tripped and her face turned the same shade of red as her special hood, realizing she'd been busted.

"I said,' this is fun'," she answered as casually as possible.

Regina couldn't help the little smile that crossed her face, especially knowing Ruby couldn't see it. She wasn't unfamiliar with men looking at her with lust. In fact she usually did everything she could to generate that reaction which made manipulating them so much easier. Men were such simple creatures who were led only by what lay beneath their trousers. Usually their blatant desire for her made laugh even as she exploited it but the eyes watching her now were different.

Despite the painfully skimpy outfits the girl wore and the less than subtle insults Regina would constantly throw at her, she knew Ruby wasn't promiscuous. In fact she'd never heard of her even dating anyone as long as they've been in Storybrooke. No, Ruby was simply and unashamedly a strong, confident woman who refused to be constrained in any way and Regina couldn't help but be a bit flattered that this young woman would risk the wrath of the Evil Queen by ogling her backside.

"Of course you did dear," she replied with amusement.

Ruby being Ruby simply brushed off her embarrassment and made a face at the Mayor's back as she followed her back into City Hall, secretly smiling at the warm throaty chuckle coming from the perpetually moody woman.

"Well, I guess that's the last of it," Regina said , looking around the black and white office that had been her refuge.

Ruby wasn't fooled by the bland expression on Regina's face or the almost conversational tone of her voice. As before, her eyes were giving her away and Regina was anything but calm. She knew that she should be happy and mocking the former Queen and celebrating her downfall but she couldn't do it. There was something deeply wrong about seeing such a proud and elegant creature brought so low.

"I'm sorry Madame…Your Majes…Ms. Mills," Ruby paused wondering what she should call the other woman now.

Regina's lips lifted in a bitter smile. "You may as well just call me Regina."

Ruby nodded. "I'm sorry Regina."

"There's no need Miss Lucas," Regina said with a sigh. "I suppose it's better than a beheading after all."

Ruby snorted, she couldn't help but admire the woman's strength. No matter what befell her, Regina Mills would face it with her shoulders back and a truckload of sarcasm. "It's Ruby," she replied.

Regina studied the woman who had risked angering the entire town just to help her. At least twice in one day. "Ruby?"

"Yeah. I figure I've been Ruby a lot longer than I was Red. I'm sort of used to it."

Regina nodded. "Ruby fits you," she said quietly, wondering at the slight blush on the woman's face. Then she stiffened. "I'm not going to apologize you know," she added honestly.

Ruby offered a smirk. "I'd be surprised and a bit disappointed if you did."

"I don't understand you," Regina admitted warily. "Why did you defend me today? Why are you helping me now?"

"Oh don't look so suspicious, Your Majesty. You'll get wrinkles," Ruby scolded.

Regina opened her mouth to tell the impudent woman where she could stick her advice but then she saw the playful gleam in her dark eyes and found yet another smile pulling at her lips.

"Very clever. Now the answer the question please?"

Ruby shrugged. "Because…well, let's just say that I don't see the curse the same way that the others do. Plus, I know you're working to bring Emma and Snow back . I figure you're going to need all the friends you can get."

The confused look that fell on Regina's face came close to breaking Ruby's heart. For someone to have reached Regina's age and station in life and be so confused by the concept of needing friends was just remarkably sad.

"That's not much of an answer," Regina finally replied, unsure of how to respond to the strange offer.

"Well what do you know, you're right?" Ruby said cheekily and then with a wave she left the bemused former Evil Queen standing by her car, wondering what the hell just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Disclaimers: Not Mine.

_Note: *Henry will be incorporated very little since I simply don't like him and I always feel bad for Red who everyone winds up dumping Henry on without even asking. So, that's a little of my personal aggravation slipping through heh) _

_This chapter is way longer than I'd intended it to be and will most likely be clipped a bit later on. At this point I'm stuck for ideas so if anyone has any, please feel free to share them. _

"Hello Ruby."

Ruby spun around at the familiar and painfully seductive voice, splashing the coffee she'd been pouring all over the counter. She briefly thought that if Regina Mills ever ran out of money she could make a fortune as one of those women who worked those adult 1-900 phone lines, though she suspected the former Mayor wouldn't find that at all flattering.

"Reg…Ms. Mills. What can I get you?"

"Just coffee…if you have any left," Regina commented as she nodded at the large puddle on the counter.

"Oh shit," Ruby muttered, ignoring the fact she was being laughed at and quickly mopped up the mess. She looked at the carafe relieved to see it was still mostly full as she poured Regina her coffee to go.

"Charming as always," Regina commented drily, her grin widening. She was surprised to realize that her smile was one of true amusement and not the cruel mockery that usually lifted her lips.

"Well perhaps if someone put a bell on you or something, I would have heard you come in," Ruby groused and then realized what she'd just said and to whom. She cautiously turned her head bracing for the infamous glower of doom coming from the piercing dark eyes. Instead she was n early floored to see an honest to God grin on the woman's face.

"They could try," Regina said her voice clearly indicating what would befall anyone stupid enough to follow Ruby's suggestion. She then lifted an eyebrow speculatively. "Hm. Maybe you'd like to be the one to attempt to collar the Evil Queen," she grinned with a throaty voice full of suggestion.

If Ruby had been drinking something at that moment, she had no doubt it would have just been sprayed all over Regina's smirking beautiful face.

"Pardon?"

"Never mind dear," Regina chuckled at the woman she never would have seen as capable of blushing. She paid for her coffee and turned to leave before hesitating and turning back to the still befuddled and wildly blushing Ruby. Apparently the pretty werewolf's imagination was still running through the gutter and that pleased the former Mayor for some reason.

"Uh, did you forget something?" Ruby managed to ask after she finally shook the images Regina's words shot through her mind.

"Actually I did. I…" Regina paused, suddenly feeling enormously out of her element. "I never thanked you for your assistance yesterday."

"Oh, well I was in the neighborhood," Ruby prevaricated.

"Be that as it may, I would like to repay your kindness."

"That's not necessary," Ruby began cautiously.

"Maybe not, but it's what I plan to do none the less."

Ruby snorted, more amused than offended at how the woman could make even gratitude sound arrogant. "Alright, your Majesty. What did you have in mind?"

"I thought I would cook dinner for you this evening. If you don't have plans that is."

It took a full second for the invitation to process. Of everything she could have expected Regina Mills to propose, having her, Snow White's close friend of all people, over for dinner didn't even make the top 100. "I uh…you're inviting me over? To your house?"

Regina tried very hard not to notice the hint of suspicion on Ruby's face and even harder not to feel hurt by it. Nobody had the power to hurt her feelings. She wouldn't have it. "Never mind Miss Lucas. I'll find something else."

After her shock had worn off, Ruby let herself look once more into Regina's eyes. That was, apparently the one true way to read the woman and Ruby decided she had to draw Regina into a poker game some time. What she saw now was something that startled and saddened her. It was very subtle, but Ruby recognized loneliness when she saw it and she couldn't bring herself to ignore it.

"No wait, I'd love to," she said hurriedly, before the inherently proud woman could storm off.

"It's not an order Miss Lucas. You can refuse without any retaliation on my part," Regina said stiffly, not about to accept pity from this woman of all people.

"De-bunch your panties Mayor," Ruby teased deliberately, laughing outright at the death glare she received for that. "I was just surprised, but I would very much enjoy having dinner with you." And she realized she meant it. Regina was the biggest enigma that she'd ever encountered and she felt extremely honored to have a chance to learn a little bit about the woman so many had deemed evil.

"Very well. Is there any food that you don't care for or are allergic to?"

"Not that I know of."

"Good. I'll have dinner ready by six. Please be prompt. Oh, and please, do try to wear pants…if you own any," she suggested drily, unwittingly giving Ruby the same thorough once over she'd been subjected to as her eyes lowered to examine the long, wonderfully bare and beautifully toned legs.

Ruby fought off the shiver that went through her at having those intense eyes running slowly down her body. _Good God, _Ruby thought,_ how would I survive it if she used her hands._

"Now where would the fun be in that?" Ruby managed to reply, pleased that her voice only sounded a little raspy.

With a smug grin that was far more attractive to Ruby than it should have been, Regina left, having Ruby wondering if she hadn't just hallucinated the whole thing and if she hadn't, what the hell was she going to wear?

Ruby sighed in exhaustion as she left the now virtually deserted diner, once more grateful that Granny had finally relented and hired servers for the afternoon shift. The last few hours had been crazy busy which had been a relief as it kept Ruby from dwelling too much on her upcoming dinner with Regina.

It was only as she cleared up the last table that she let herself start to worry about the potential disaster waiting to happen in a few hours. Deciding that it would be the polite, which meant expected thing to do, Ruby headed to the local liquor store to buy a bottle of wine, hoping the owner Paul could help her find one fine enough for Her Pickiness.

As the store was only a few blocks away, Ruby decided to walk, happy to see that the repairs on the buildings that had been damaged by Gold's Wraith, were almost finished. Storybrooke was finally getting back to normal, well as normal as it could be considering who they were and the always present awareness that Emma Swan and Snow White were still stuck in the Enchanted Forest, or what was left of it.

Ruby sighed and wondered just how Regina and David were going to get them back and if they did, would the people of Storybrooke be sent back to their own land? Would they want to? Just as she was growing agitated by her own thoughts, she passed in front of Dora's, one of the few clothing stores in Storybrooke. Inexplicably, she found her eyes drawn to a black dress draped elegantly on the display mannequin in the window. It was a sleeveless sheath that would reach only mid thigh, and was way more understated and sophisticated than anything Ruby usually wore but just as she was about to keep walking, the afternoon sun shone in through the large window . Ruby looked closer and was captivated by a subtle streak of red that shimmered through the black material and she decided she had to have this dress to wear Regina's. She wasn't sure why, but she wanted…needed to show the always chic and painfully gorgeous former Mayor that there was more to her than short shorts or skinny jeans and bare midriffs. She entered the store knowing she was more than likely going to wipe out her savings and not caring a single damned bit.

"Hey Ruby!"

The brunette jumped at the unexpected shout and turned to see Henry and David walking toward where she was standing just outside of Dora's, holding her new purchase.

"Hey Henry," she replied fondly. "David. "

"What are you doing?" Henry asked looking at the fancy garment bag with that curiosity that was one day going to get him into trouble.

"Nothing as exciting as you're probably thinking" she said kindly. "I just had some errands to run and saw this dress in the window."

"Oh really?" David leered playfully. "Hot date tonight?"

"Well that has yet to be seen but I have hopes," she grinned, only half teasing. . "I'm having dinner with Regina."

"My…Why do you want to have dinner with her?" Henry asked bluntly, drawing Ruby's eyes away from David's amusingly dumbfounded expression.

Before she could answer an older man Ruby didn't recognize interrupted.

"Excuse me Your Highness but may I have a word?"

Ruby smirked as David blinked as he remembered he wasn't just David Nolan, animal shelter employee, and just acting Sherriff but a Prince as well. "Yes of course. Henry you stay here with Ruby….do you mind?" He asked the waitress as an afterthought.

Secretly Ruby was wondering when she'd become the automatic babysitter, but she merely nodded. She needed a word with the boy anyway.

"So? Why do you want to have dinner my mom?" Henry asked again once David had stepped away. He looked at Ruby as if spending time with Regina was the weirdest thing in the world.

Ruby sighed sadly understanding fully for the first time what was behind Regina's cold and self protective demeanor. "Because, she's alone Henry and pretty sad."

Henry frowned. "Well sure, the curse broke and now everyone remembers she's the Evil Queen."

Ruby shook her head. This kid was so one tracked minded he couldn't see the bigger picture. He was more like Regina than he'd ever know. "No Henry. She's sad because you lied to her yesterday."

Henry shifted uncomfortably. "Oh that."

"Yeah, that."

"I didn't mean to lie but I needed to get her out of her office so I could find the keys to the mausoleum. I know there's something there that can help Emma and Snow," he protested, not understanding what he'd done wrong.

"Did you think to just ask her?" Ruby asked gently. "Maybe while you were having lunch with her?"

"I…no. She wouldn't have given them to me."

"How do you know that?" Ruby prodded softly. "Look Henry, I get it, I do. I know how much you want to get Emma and Snow back, but you see this as some grand adventure, just like when you were trying to break the curse, but it's not that simple."

"I know, My mom tried to…"

"No Henry, it's not just Regina. You need to realize that the curse…everything that's happening right now is not just a game. All of it is affecting real people. Most of it good, but some, not so good. Do you know what breaking the curse meant to me?"

Henry shifted again, not knowing what had upset his friend so much. "It means you can be yourself again," he insisted.

"That's right and being myself means painfully transforming into a wolf and killing innocent people during a full moon," she reminded him. She didn't like upsetting him and she knew it wasn't close to being her place, but he needed to learn some hard truths and everyone seemed hell bent on shielding him from the very real consequences to his actions.

"I didn't think about that," Henry admitted sadly. "But everyone else…"

"I'm not saying it was a bad thing to break the curse Henry. It was a very good thing you did and many people have finally been reunited with those they love. You were very smart and I love your determination but you have to start looking at the people involved, not just their stories, which are half truths at best. Your mom… the book told you she was this heartless, emotionless Evil Queen so you believed it, but that's not true Henry Not entirely. I think if anything she feels too much."

"No she doesn't," Henry protested, though he wasn't so sure. When she let him go home with David and swore that she wanted to redeem herself, he could tell she meant it but it didn't change the fact of what she'd done and so he reminded Ruby.

"Ok, we both know she's done some pretty bad things," Ruby agreed, "but if you forget what was printed in that book of yours and you truly look at her, you'll see the very real pain that lives in her eyes. I saw that for the first time today when I was talking to her. I let myself see past the sneer and the anger and looked in her eyes and what I saw was…well, I get the impression that everything she's done was brought on by something that happened to her that was so painful she had no other way to cope. Someone who has no heart or no emotions wouldn't have been so damaged. Understand?"

"I guess, but she never talks about her past."

"Again, did you ever ask her?"

For the first time, Henry sort of felt ashamed of himself. "No. I didn't think she'd tell me."

"Look kid, it's not my place to be telling you any of this and I don't want to make you feel bad. I guess my point is I wanted to let you know that you really hurt Regina today. I know you didn't mean it. I know how much you want Emma and Snow home. I do too, but playing on someone's feelings…especially someone who has some very deep trust issues to begin with and who is working very hard to change, well that's not the kind of thing good people do is it?"

Henry didn't like the weird feeling in his stomach. He knew it was guilt and it was something he wasn't used to feeling. He always believed he was acting on the side of good and helping the White Knight, his real mom. He hadn't wanted to hurt anyone. Well except the Evil Queen who it turns out may not be so evil after all.

"I'm sorry," he finally said feeling his eyes sting with tears. "I wasn't trying to hurt her, I just wanted to help."

Ruby's heart broke a little and she wrapped her arms around the little boy. "Oh Henry, I know that, but you need to talk to Regina soon okay? Tell her that you're sorry and maybe you and she can work together. Give her a chance. Okay?"

"Okay," he said sniffing and then his eyes landed on the package Ruby was still holding. "I'll go see her tomorrow." He paused for a moment. "You're really going over to see her tonight?"

"Yep . She's cooking me dinner for helping her pack up her office. Plus I'm going to see what I can do to help get our wandering hero's back."

"Cool," Henry said happily. "You really bought a new dress?"

"Yeah, although your mom may get mad. She told me to wear pants." She grinned as Henry giggled.

"Hey Ruby," David greeted as he stepped up beside Henry and frowned at the tear tracks on the boys cheeks. "Everything okay here?"

"Yeah," Henry said immediately not wanting to get Ruby in trouble.

"Great. Well, be careful tonight Ruby" David said, not entirely joking.

"There's no need," Ruby replied and walked away, suppressing the irritation that flared at the unwarranted warning. The other benefit to the Queen's curse was that she had been able to forget how unforgiving and judgmental the 'good' people of the Enchanted Forest could be.

Regina jumped when she heard the doorbell. She mentally scolded herself for being so anxious. It was just Ruby Lucas for crying out loud. A mere waitress at the local diner who was just coming over for an innocent thank you dinner. A very young waitress, Regina's conscious threw in. Plus she had no doubt this was simply a pity visit and Regina damned herself that she had reached the point where she was willing to take it.

Regina took a quick look in the mirror belatedly questioning her choice of attire. She had originally planned to remain in the slacks and blouse she'd been wearing earlier but then to her own amazement, she realized she didn't want to intimidate Ruby or make her feel as if the Queen /Mayor had summoned her. So, taking a chance, she had changed into a pair of her yoga pants and a white t-shirt hoping it would set a relaxing tone for whatever this night was truly about. .

"You're very prompt Miss…" Regina's greeting died in her throat as her eyes took in the woman standing on her doorstep.

Instead of the painted on jeans and midriff bearing top Regina had been expecting, Ruby was dressed in a very elegant and sophisticated black dress that hugged her figure as if it had been designed just for her. The hem ended mid thigh, although it actually hid more than the micro mini-skirts she often wore. Her red tinted hair had been pulled back in a tight bun and her make-up was lightly done and a quiet contrast to the pseudo-goth look she usually wore. For the first time Regina was able to see just what a remarkably beautiful woman Ruby Lucas was.

"Cat got your tongue?" Ruby laughed nervously even as her knees trembled violently waiting for some snide remark.

"Apparently so," Regina acknowledged, unable to come up with a single scathing remark. "You look very…you look beautiful," she just admitted.

"Thank you," Ruby replied with a rare hint of embarrassment and then she noticed Regina's clothes and her own tongue went missing. She, nor anyone else for all Ruby knew, had ever seen Regina in anything aside from her severe business suites or the rich ornate gowns she wore as Queen. Now the always stylishly dressed Regina mills was standing there looking hotter than hot in workout pants, running shoes with a white t-shirt that was so snug it might as well have been second skin and it was almost painful to move her eyes back up to knowing dark eyes.

"I think I'm underdressed," Regina commented awkwardly even though her entire body was buzzing from the heated perusal it had just undergone.

"Hardly," Ruby muttered before dragging her mind out of the gutter. "You look great" she added, wishing she had the same graceful way with words that Regina did.

"Please come in, I just placed the food on the table," Regina said with amusement at Ruby's unexpected shyness.

"Ok, I…oh wait, I brought wine. I left it in the car."

Regina waited as Ruby quickly walked to the car which looked to be in as good of condition as Emma's yellow monstrosity.

"I'm relieved you chose not to bring the boxed variety," Regina stated drily. The chardonnay Ruby had selected was an excellent choice, but Regina was simply unable to resist the urge to aggravate the woman. She considered it a bit of a test. Unsurprisingly, Ruby didn't bother to rise to the bait, simply smirking in response.

"Of course not, I wanted to save the good stuff for me," Ruby quipped, feeling an inexplicable sense of triumph at the genuine gleam of amusement in Regina's eyes as she gestured for Ruby to enter her home.

Wow," Ruby said in awe as she looked around. "This is beautiful."

"Thank you," Regina replied trying not to think of how much the large home seemed to echo without the presence of her son running through the halls. "That really is beautiful dress," she continued, noticing how the thin vein of red seemed to shift within the black material as Ruby moved. It was fascinating. "It becomes you very well."

"Thank you. I saw it in the window at Dora's and it was as if I was compelled to buy it. And before you say it, yes I'm aware it's not the kind of thing I normally wear."

"I wouldn't think of saying anything," Regina lied, drawing a smirk from Ruby.

"Oh no, of course not." she drawled sarcastically.

Regina sighed. "Has anyone suggested that you and Emma Swan may be soul mates?" she muttered even as she wondered if she'd be able to withstand two women who had the playful natures of a ten year old. Still, something about their ability to simply let go and enjoy life was…admirable and though she'd never admit it, she often envied that about them.

"You miss her, don't you?" Ruby asked carefully.

"I suppose I do," Regina admitted after a moment. "Though if you repeat that to her or anyone else, I'll turn you into a garden gnome."

Ruby wasn't entirely sure the woman was teasing but she grinned anyway. "Duly noted and I miss her too and Snow."

Regina merely hmphed at that. She could admit that her life was a lot duller without Emma Swan around but she wasn't sure of what she truly felt about Snow being trapped in the other world, so she simply led the way to the large formal dining room.

Ruby was surprised to see Regina had set a beautiful table which Ruby considered a bit extravagant for just the two of them, but then again everything about the woman she was with was extravagant. It struck Ruby as a bit odd that she was the one painfully over dressed for a change.

"Have a seat while I get a cork screw," Regina said politely, somewhat ashamed to realize she'd expected a twist cap. Perhaps she had misjudged the young woman.

Ruby chuckled as Regina predictably left before she could reply and she took a seat trying not to feel too awkward.

Within a minute, Regina returned with the bottle opener and with a remarkably graceful move had the cork out and was pouring the wine.

"This looks delicious," Ruby commented as she waited for Regina to take her seat. "Salmon?"

"Yes. I saw this recipe for Ginger Salmon and potato wedges online and thought I would try it."

"So that would make me your guinea pig then?" Ruby asked with an innocence belied by the mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"Why I guess it does. Bon appetite," Regina replied casually as she picked up her fork and began to eat, enjoying the fact she seemed to have burst Ruby's playful bubble.

Dinner was surprisingly enjoyable for both women. Conversation was kept innocuous and consisted primarily of Ruby filling Regina on the state of Storybrooke and it's inhabitants via her legendary gossiping skills and Regina found herself laughing more at Ruby's embellishments than anything else. And even though both knew there were important things to talk about, but both were reluctant to ruin the almost pleasant mood.

The one moment that had Ruby sure that she was about to be physically thrown from the house, if not magically beaten to a pulp came after they had both finished and were sipping their wine before clearing the table.

"I saw Henry today," she blurted, cringing at the mixture of fear and hope that flashed in the dark eyes.

"You did?" Regina hoped her voice sounded as indifferent as she intended. The pain of Henry's latest rejection was still sitting heavy on her heart. Judging by the sympathetic expression on Ruby's face, she failed.

"Yeah. I uh…and you're probably going to get mad but… I had just finished buying my dress and ran into Henry and James. He asked what I was doing and I…well I told him."

Regina fought back the urge to snap at the other brunette for discussing her private business. "How. Is he?" she asked instead.

Ruby saw the sadness once again in Regina's eyes and even knowing it was most likely going piss of the volatile and decidedly dangerous woman, Regina had the right to know about her conversation with Henry. Especially that he felt bad about what he did.

"He's fine. He um…he's sorry about what he did today," she said cautiously, staring at her empty wine glass, waiting for the explosion. When it didn't come, Ruby knew it was worse than she'd expected. "He didn't deliberately set out to hurt you," she continued hurriedly before Regina could say anything. "He was just trying to help David and his getting you out of the office was what the 'good guys' do in those movies he watches. He didn't even consider the meanness of it."

"Wait, what?" Regina asked shaking her head, hoping she'd heard wrong. "Are you…did tell him I was upset about what happened?"

Ruby swallowed, the quiet calmness of Regina's voice was more threatening than had she shouted at her.

"Well yeah."

"You had no right," Regina accused, still not raising her voice even as she felt the familiar rage wash over her. It was an over reaction and she knew it was, but she couldn't help it. The humiliation, the rejection and the pain were still raw and she couldn't stand the thought of her own son pitying her.

"I know," Ruby agreed anxiously, "but Regina, I couldn't _not _say anything. He's a great kid but he just sees everything going on as some sort of game where everything is black and white or good and evil. You know that better than anyone. The thing is, aside from you, everyone seems okay with that but he's putting himself and others in danger and he doesn't know it."

Regina knew Ruby was right, but as a mother, it infuriated her to have this single, morally questionable, childless female lecturing her son. "How dare you," she snarled. "What could you possibly know about …"

"I know Regina," Ruby interrupted, the pain of her reality lodging in her throat. "I told him that while everyone else was excited about the curse breaking, I would give anything if it hadn't been.

Regina couldn't hide the surprise at that revelation. "Why?"

Ruby shrugged and tried to act as if it didn't matter, but the frown on Regina's face told her she wasn't entirely successful. "Because, by breaking it, I'm now forced to once again become a monster during every full moon and I have no idea if I'm still able to control it like before. Plus, there's the added benefit of getting to remember all the horrible things I've done and the innocent people I've killed. Including…" No, she wouldn't say his name, it was still too painful.

Regina saw the anguish in Ruby's face and it doused her anger instantly. She hadn't thought of the curse benefitting anyone. In fact she'd counted on it that, but she finally let herself consider the woman in front of her. As Queen she made sure she knew everything about all of her subjects. It made them easier to control so she had not only known Ruby was the wolf terrorizing the forest, but that while she'd been transformed she'd killed the man she loved after tying him up to protect him. She felt an unaccustomed wave of sympathy go through her. "I'm sorry Ruby," she said simply, beginning to accept that maybe this woman could understand her and the darkness that lived inside of her as well.

"Yeah, me too. And I'm sorry that I overstepped by talking to Henry, but he really does feel bad and he said he'll call you tomorrow."

Regina refused to give into the hope that fluttered through her. She could only stand so much more rejection before she finally gave into the darkness that was never far from the surface so it was best that she never set herself up to fall.

"This is excellent wine," she finally said, making no effort to change the subject gracefully.

Ruby grinned. "And the dinner was really good. Maybe next time I'll cook for you," she offered cautiously.

"I never pegged you for the domestic type," Regina said in a tone that could have been taken as derisive. Ruby however saw the amused glint in her eyes and grinned.

"Oh I daresay there are many things you don't know about me Ms. Mills," Ruby practically purred as she let the wine ease her nerves and loosen her tongue, "which I'm hoping to rectify this evening."

Regina blinked as she found herself the recipient of one of Ruby Lucas's legendary sultry looks. It was a potent and very tempting expression and Regina didn't want to think about what would happen if she took up the challenge. Suddenly a thought occurred to her.

"Is that why you helped me today and why you're dressed like that? Planning to seduce some sort of secret plot out of the Evil Queen?" She asked suspiciously and then instantly wish she hadn't when she saw the embarrassed look on the pretty face.

"I…no," Ruby lied and then got to her feet and gathered the plates to take to the kitchen, all the while cursing her stupidity.

"Sit down Miss Lucas," Regina ordered quietly, reaching out and placing a hand on the woman's forearm to stop her. She refused to acknowledge the silky skin and the firm muscles under her fingertips.

"I'd rather not," Ruby said quietly. "In fact this was probably a stupid idea and I should just…um…go."

To her irritation, Regina realized she wasn't as amused as she thought she'd be at seeing the woman's embarrassment. "Oh no, we're not finished."

Ruby considered telling the bossy woman where she could stick her orders but found herself sitting back down with argument. "Fine. I guess the answer to your question is not exactly. "

"Thank you for not clearing that up dear," Regina drawled.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "God you're obnoxious," she muttered playfully. "No, I'm not hear to seduce you out of anything, unless you want me to."

Regina let her eyes drift once more over the sultry young woman sitting across from her, feeling the power of seduction flow through her once more. It had been a very long time. However, if she'd learned anything while living in Storybrooke it was the value of patience. If she wanted Ruby Lucas, she would have her, but on her terms.

"Ms. Lucas..."

Ruby swallowed. "Please call me Red…or Ruby and honestly, I don't want anything from you and there is no hidden motive behind my outfit. I just… I guess I just wanted to show you that what you see isn't always what you get with me. Kind of like you."

Regina was briefly shocked into silence. She'd always suspected the werewolf-slash-trashy waitress was a bit of a dark horse, but apparently she had underestimated Ruby Lucas's capacity for a more serious nature.

"Why are you really here?" Regina asked bluntly. "What exactly do you get out of befriending me?"

"Nothing," Ruby answered just as bluntly. "As I said, I don't see the curse as a bad thing for me. Not only did I get a life without becoming a monster, but I got to stay with Granny." She paused as she realized how odd that was. "Why did we get to stay together by the way?"

Regina shrugged. "I don't really know. I didn't design the curse, but perhaps something within it recognized you are a young woman who shouldn't be left to your own devices."

Ruby laughed. "I suppose that's as good an explanation as any, but still pretty fanciful for an Evil Queen."

Regina had no idea why she hadn't thrown the woman out of her home or why she found her lips twitching with repressed amusement. "And you're pretty mouthy for someone who's in the 'clutches' of said Evil Queen."

Ruby just laughed harder, not the least bit intimidated. Having finally seen past the snark and ten miles thick barriers surrounding the prickly former Mayor, Ruby saw her toughness for what it was.

"Yeah, you're not so evil," she said after she'd stopped laughing.

"No?" Regina lifted an eyebrow casually, even though her throat tightened at that.

"Nope. You and I both know that there are truly evil people in this world and the other. People who get off on power and hurting other people. Then there are people who are filled with so much pain and have no idea how to release it. I don't think you really enjoy hurting people. Not even Snow."

"Oh really?" Regina said tightly. "That's quite presumptuous, considering you know nothing about me."

Ruby saw the way Regina stiffened and knew she was pushing her luck. "Maybe, but at the risk of being turned into a gnat, you're not quite as hard to read as you think you are. As I used to think you were."

"I beg your pardon?" Regina felt the familiar anger and defensiveness start to well up inside and at this point she welcomed it. Ruby Lucas was threatening her hard won composure and she wasn't going to have it.

"Relax Regina," Ruby said carefully, regretting the walls were going back up. "You're right, I don't know anything about you, but I'd like to." She took the fact that she wasn't immediately incinerated as a good signed. "I won't push though," she added as she saw the almost horrified expression on the deeply private woman's face. "I just…I know the dark pain of loss when I see it Regina. I used to see it in the mirror every morning after I'd woken up naked with no memory of the night before and blood all over me and I expect I'll be seeing it again at the next full moon…unless I'm chained up."

Regina wasn't sure what to say to that. The thought of this young, vibrant and fiercely independent woman being put in chains was incredibly disturbing. "Do you not have your cloak?"

"No and Gold says he doesn't have it, though I trust him about as far as I can throw him."

"I don't know Miss…Ruby, Gold is very specific about the things he chooses to hide from people and, no offense, but what could you have that would induce him to keep your cloak from you?"

Ruby sighed. "Nothing that I know of and I guess I should be relieved to not be important enough to have Gold's attention but I don't like being without my cloak."

"You're unable to control the change?" Regina couldn't help but be intrigued by Ruby's lycanthropic alter ego.

For the first time that she could remember, Ruby didn't feel shame when talking about her other half. "I don't know. I had finally learned to control it before the curse hit. I don't know what effect being dormant these last twenty eight years will have. Or if the change will even happen the same."

"I am sorry about that," Regina said softly. She couldn't even begin to imagine what living as a Shapeshifter was like for anyone, much less someone like Ruby. "I…well I've promised Henry that I wouldn't use my magic anymore, but I think I can perhaps help replace the cloak you lost or find something else that could serve the same purpose."

"You'd break a promise to Henry? To help me?" Ruby didn't know what to make of that.

"You seem surprised. I thought breaking my promises was one of my better known attributes," Regina muttered not able to keep the bitterness from her voice.

"Quite the opposite," Ruby replied seriously. "For good or bad, nobody in town doubts you're a woman of your word. Especially when it comes to Henry."

Regina found herself inexplicably unnervedby the semi-compliment. "Yes well if there's something that you would like to have enchanted…another cloak perhaps?"

Ruby felt her heart flutter at the extremely rare flash of self consciousness from the always cocky woman. "God no," she said dramatically. "I hated that thing not to mention every other piece of clothing I had to wear as a woman in the Enchanted forest. Especially the corsets. I guess that's another thing I'm grateful to you for."

"Yes I've noticed you definitely took advantage of the more…liberal attire in this world," Regina said drily. "Why?"

Ruby was definitely surprised by the question. "Why what?" she prevaricated.

"Come now Ruby, you're not dense. You're a naturally beautiful young woman. Why do you feel the need to dress like a…well…" Regina paused, unable to utter the word that sprung to mind.

"Hooker?" Ruby asked, with a grin.

"Yes. Why do you do that?"

Ruby found she wasn't as insulted as she probably should have been. "I don't know. I've been dressing that way for as long as I can remember."

Regina sipped her wine and studied the puzzling woman. "There wasn't a time when you grew tired of displaying yourself for the men to ogle?"

Ruby grinned. "Now, now, your Majesty, I remember seeing you once or twice in the other world and you weren't exactly hiding your…attributes," she teased letting her eyes drift down to the lovely expanse of cleavage currently on display in the almost size too small, V-neck t-shirt Regina was wearing. _Good God, _ she thought once again.

Regina shivered at the look in Ruby's eyes as they roamed over her and she was startled by what looked to be a golden flash in the dark eyes. She knew Ruby was an infamous flirt, but had not expected the younger woman to practice her talents on her. She thought it was time she showed the waitress the dangers of playing with fire.

"Oh my dear Ruby, you have no idea.," she said in the low voice she used to seduce her prey. "You have yet to see my…favorite outfit."

"Oh yeah?" Ruby asked breathlessly, a multitude of images racing through her mind, each more revealing than the last.

"Yes. I had this lovely pair of soft leather pants that I have to admit were far tighter than were actually practical. My maid and I had to work remarkably close together simply to slide them over my hips." Regina barely held back a grin at the rapt attention on Ruby's face. "There were also the knee high leather boots and a black and blood red leather corset designed to…emphasize my attributes. For purely professional reasons of course."

"Of course," Ruby choked.

"It's amazing how quickly I could get what I wanted simply from leaning forward, like this." Regina placed her elbow on the table and leaned forward, knowing the neckline of the t-shirt would give the brunette quite an eyeful.

"Yeah Amazing," Ruby managed. Suddenly the tantalizing glimpse of full breasts coupled with the image of the woman across from her poured into what amounted to a tight dominatrix outfit had her mouth painfully dry and she picked up her wine and tossed it back, resulting in a spectacular choking fit.

Regina chuckled softly as she reached out to pat Ruby's back until she stopped coughing. "Are you alright? I would have sworn you could hold your liquor better than that."

Ruby took a moment to catch her breath and nearly lost it again when she looked into amused dark eyes. "Well Jesus Regina," she stopped having no idea how to finish that sentence. "God, I don't know how you could ever feel you needed to be evil. You could have anyone eating out of your hand just by looking at them." She meant it as a compliment but the way Regina stiffened and the amusement faded from her eyes had Ruby regretting her words instantly.

"I think maybe it's time for you to leave," Regina said stiffly getting to her feet.

"Regina, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it the way it sounded," she pleaded.

"Just how did you mean it?" Knowing she really had no justification for being offended, all things considered, Regina sat back down.

Ruby felt her face heat and wondered when she'd ever blushed so much. She took a deep breath and told herself to stop being such a puss. She always spoke her mind and wouldn't stop now. "I just meant that you're a ridiculously sexy woman that could have men or women doing anything you wanted just by turning your eyes on them."

The air sort of went out of Regina's sails at that. She'd heard similar compliments before but she simply ignored them. Looks were simply a means to an end but the honesty and the flicker of desire in Ruby's eyes were different and left her feeling befuddled.. "Oh. Well, thank you," she managed and retook her seat.

"I don't think you're evil Regina. I mean, that would make me a hypocrite wouldn't it?"

"How so?"

Ruby shrugged. "Both of us have a…darkness, a monster living inside of us, that drives us to do unspeakable things. I can't condemn you for things I'm just as guilty of doing."

Regina stared at the woman as if she'd never seen her before. To think this woman she'd spent so many years belittling was actually sitting there saying how alike they were. Even Snow and the rest of the 'good people' of Storybrooke who'd lied, murdered and stolen, not to mention the way they treated their children, denied their actions or justified them in the name of 'goodness'.

"Well, I have to say that you've surprised me," she finally admitted. "And considering I find most people painfully predictable, you can imagine that I'm a bit at a loss."

"Regina Mills speechless? I should sell tickets."

Regina narrowed her eyes. "Really Miss Lucas?"

"Sorry," Ruby said without even a hint of remorse.

"Be that as it may," Regina continued as if she hadn't been interrupted, "while I appreciate the sentiment, you're wrong. Yes we both have a darkness inside of us that was put there by either nature or…other means, however you are unable to control what you do when that darkness overtakes you. Nothing that happens while you are in your lycanthropic form is your fault Ruby, though I didn't know you were able to remember."

"I didn't…back in the other world, but since the curse broke, I've been having these dreams and memories…I guess it has to be the wonky way magic works here."

"Oh god," Regina said sadly. She had to live with what she'd done every day, but she'd accepted that when she set down the path of revenge. Ruby, however, had never asked for any of it. She was an innocent who had her own curse thrust upon her. The only relief being that she never remembered what she'd done. But now…for the first time in decades, Regina felt her heart hurt for someone else and she swore she'd do what she could to keep her from suffering more than absolutely necessary.

"Hey it's okay. I'll deal with it," Ruby assured her with a smile hoping to lighten the mood again. "Just as you will deal with everything that I suspect has been thrown at you."

"That's hardly encouraging," Regina drawled, though she felt a reluctant smile lifting her lips even as she began gathering their plates.

"Let me wash these," Ruby said reaching out to help. And as if pulled from a clichéd chick flick, her hands brushed Regina's and her breath stopped in her throat. She wasn't going to pretend she didn't know what it was. It was desire, pure and simple and hell, who wouldn't desire Regina Mills. The woman was the very definition of sexy from her exotic dark looks to the body that was just all kinds of perfect. However it was the sheer magnetism that poured off of her in waves and it was pummeling Ruby like a tidal wave.

"You shouldn't look at me like that dear," Regina said softly, willing her racing heart to settle down.

Ruby briefly considered playing ignorant, but decided what the hell. She was a werewolf for crying out loud, she could face a mere evil sorceress. "I do a lot of things I shouldn't," she said, letting her fingers brush over the back of Regina's hand. _So soft_, she thought totally bemused.

"That doesn't surprise me," Regina said, trying to keep her emotions in check. It had been so long since anyone had dared flirt innocently with her. "You have trouble written all over you."

Ruby grinned proudly as if given a great compliment. "Oh but you haven't seen all of me."

"Your choice of attire disguises very little," Regina replied blithely as she gently removed her hand. This situation was growing way out of scope of what she'd thought it would be.

"So you've noticed then," Ruby continued to tease, both intimidated and turned on by the dangerous glint in the dark eyes looking back at her. Jesus this woman was sexy. The fact that she didn't seem to care was an even bigger turn on.

Regina took a deep breath, fighting every instinct she had to simply take what the woman was so clearly offering. She was trying to redeem herself and seducing the more innocent than she led people to believe young woman was not going to help in that effort. "Miss Lucas, while this has been fairly entertaining, I'm afraid I'm not available to be one of your little dalliances," she said simply, needing to squash the desire she saw flickering in the brunette's eyes and ignoring regret that filled the hurt on the pretty face.

"I resent that," Ruby said coldly. "I know you think I'm some raging slut, but…"

"Despite the way you dress or what I may insinuate, I don't think you're promiscuous," Regina found herself admitting, "but you are a very young woman that enjoys flirting and I'm simply past that stage in my life."

Ruby blinked and then laughed. "God, you sound like you should be in a nursing home somewhere. You're never too old to engage in a little flirting and I'm far from being a child. In case you haven't noticed."

Regina cocked her head and let her eyes move rom the always smiling dark eyes, down to smiling lips that were framed by deep creases that begged to be touched or kissed and then lower over the neckline of Ruby's unusual dress that while surprisingly modest, still managed to emphasize the voluptuous beauty it tried to contain.

"Oh I've noticed," Regina murmured, her voice coming out raspier than she wanted. "That, however, is irrelevant. I'm not doing this."

"Doing what?" Ruby asked with an innocence belied by the amusement flickering in her dark eyes.

"Coy doesn't become you dear," Regina said bluntly.

"Alright fine. One of the things I've always respected about you is your honesty, even if it is brutal sometimes, so I should follow your example," Ruby took a deep breath, not intimidated in the least by the stubborn glare coming from the other woman.

"I swear that my only motivation in wanting to have dinner with you was to .. I guess, get to know you and let you know that there's at least one person who sort of understands you…or part of you," she corrected when she saw the imperious lifting of the Queen's eyebrow. "And I thought you would like some help trying to find out how to get Emma and Mary Margaret back. That was my only intention, I promise."

Regina studied Ruby for a moment, the pure honesty in her eyes was as endearing as it was unsettling. "By 'was' I'm assuming that your intentions have changed?"

"Now who's being coy," Ruby smirked. "You know very well they have."

"And you know very well that what you have in mind is out of the question," Regina said stubbornly.

Ruby shrugged. "I can be very persistent."

"I'm quite tempted to make a comment regarding dogs and bones," Regina muttered, relieved and a bit dismayed that Ruby didn't take offense.

"And I could make one regarding tender, juicy pieces of meat, but then you'd slap my face and then where would we be?"

"Well you're welcome to try and find out," Regina replied casually as she began to gather the plates.

Ruby just laughed and got to her feet. "Let me help," she offered.

"That's not necessary. "I had most of the dishes washed before you arrived so these few things won't take long."

"Of course you did," Ruby murmured as she followed Regina into the kitchen, not even attempt to pretend she wasn't admiring the fit of the older woman's yoga pants.

"There is nothing wrong with being efficient Ms. Lucas, however it is considered impolite to ogle."

Ruby felt her cheeks heat at being caught, especially as the annoying woman hadn't even turned around, but she refused to apologize. "Admiring, Ms. Mills, not ogling," she pointed out, keeping her eyes right where they were. "And you've never accused me of being polite."

Despite herself, Regina found herself chuckling at the younger woman's unashamed flirtation, not to mention enjoying it. She knew she was an attractive woman. She'd made sure of it, not out of some inane sense of vanity that Henry's book would imply, but because it was the surest way to ensure she always got what she wanted. People, be them men or women, were inherently shallow and show them a bit of exaggerated cleavage and their brains went south, making them malleable. Still it had been a very long time since someone bothered to see past their own fear and lust to the woman inside. Whether or not Ruby Lucas was one of those had yet to be seen.

"Tell me Ruby," she said as she filled the sink with soapy water and began to wash the plates before placing them in the dishwasher, "would you have been so quick to help me yesterday or so easy with the seductive compliments if I were forty pounds heavier and plainer?"

Ruby hadn't been expecting that. To anyone else, the question would have sounded almost conceited but she knew that wasn't where always blunt woman was coming from and she could do nothing but be honest with her.

"Would I have helped you? Yeah, I'd like to think so. I don't like to see anyone hurting," Ruby answered sincerely. Now for the hard part. "Would I have bought this dress or hit on you like I have tonight?" she paused, not particularly liking what the question and her answer was going to reveal about herself. "I honestly don't know," she said quietly. "To be honest, probably not."

Regina sighed. "I didn't think so, but I admit I do respect your honesty."

Ruby walked across the kitchen to lean against the counter next to Regina. "I know, I sound like a shallow bitch and I'm not exactly happy about that. But I would like to believe and I do believe that I would still want the chance to get to know you and even if I was too stupid to catch on immediately, I have no doubt I would still find myself attracted to you."

Regina turned and glared at the young woman who had most o f Storybrooke slobbering over her. She liked to believe her ability to detect a lie was at least as reliable as Emma Swan's and from what she could see, Ruby meant what she said and somehow Regina wasn't really surprised by the realization.

"That's a lovely thought dear. There all done," Regina announced, clearly indicating the subject was closed. "People may say what they want, but personally I do love the conveniences of this world."

Ruby gracefully accepted the change of subject mainly because she's not sure who'd actually won that little debate. "Yeah. I have no doubt that if you told them today that the Enchanted Forest was fully restored and you could send them back, most of the people here wouldn't go."

"You'd be surprised," Regina said darkly.

"Well, I'll admit there are a few people here I'd gladly send back over if only we could get Snow and Emma back," Ruby said her thoughts turning toward her lost friends.

"Ah and a surprisingly smooth segue into the business part of the evening," Regina smirked, pouring the rest of the wine Ruby had brought and leading the young woman into the study, well aware of where the vivacious brunette's eyes had wandered once again.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

A Red Queen Tale Part 3

Disclaimers on Part 1

Notes: Thank everyone for the follows and favorites and the very kind reviews. Especially ScOut4It for the lovely tips. (It's a lot harder than I thought to think of a clever title involving the name Ruby hah). I hope you continue to enjoy this story. Any constructive criticisms are very welcome.

This is a short bit, spurred in part by an interview where Lana mentions the Evil Queen wants a pet wolf….that alone got me hooked on the idea of this pairing haha. Anyway, this is really a filler chapter, meant to fill in until I can figure out what's going to happen next. This The muse handled this one herself and I just wrote what she told me to.

Also, I'm fairly certain Ruby is OOC, especially when it comes to David, but I just really dislike him and think everyone else should too (ha).

Last but not least, as I re-read things I find errors after I've posted so from time to time this story may be updated with corrections. (I am my own beta)

Spoilers: Let's say all episodes up until now, with a hint of Child of the Moon and a teeny spoiler for the previews for the upcoming episode.

"Relax Ruby, it will be okay."

Ruby looked at David Nolan with incredulity. "Really David? In less than twelve hours, I'm going to turn into a wolf for the first time in nearly thirty years and possibly kill somebody. How exactly is that okay and how exactly am I supposed to relax?"

David followed Ruby and Granny from the back of the diner where they'd shown the acting Sherriff the reinforced cell that would contain Ruby for the next three nights during the full moon until she could find her cloak.

"You said before the curse that you had learned to control the wolf?"

"Yeah, well I spent the last two decades not having to think about it. I don't know if I remember how."

"Well, Regina really did screw everybody then, didn't she?" David scoffed.

"Stop," Ruby snapped, not willing to listen to another rant about the so-called Evil Queen. She let her mind drift to the night before and the hours she'd spent at Regina's. It had been one of the most enjoyable 'non'-dates that Ruby could ever remember.

Once the initial awkwardness had worn off, Ruby had found Regina to be funny and surprisingly open, well open for Regina Mills anyway, and dear god the heated looks and innuendos she'd so casually tossed at Ruby between the sarcastic insults had nearly driven the waitress crazy but it helped considerably to know she'd had a similar effect on Madame Mayor.

After dinner, they'd sat in the study and discussed Regina's ideas for returning Emma and Mary Margaret. To Ruby's surprise, the older woman had actually listened to her questions and comments without mocking her. When Ruby had casually asked how magic was brought to Storybrooke, Regina looked as if she was going to kiss Ruby right then and there. Of course Ruby had been vastly disappointed when she hadn't and instead just explained that magic had been brought over by Gold via an old well out in the woods. It was highly possible that there lingering traces of magic inside the well which could allow them to use it as a portal. Regina was more animated than Ruby had ever seen her and it was an awe inspiring sight to behold.

After a lengthy and excitement filled discussion of the multitude of possibilities for using the well to return the wandering Queen and Savior, Ruby finally decided it was best to leave before she'd worn out her welcome. As Regina walked her to the door, Ruby found herself unable to resist doing something that could have ended with her untimely death, something she'd been wanting to do since she'd arrived at the mansion. As Regina opened the door, Ruby quickly turned and leaned forward, placing her nose against Regina's neck, savoring the sweet aroma of soap and something Ruby could only identify as pure Regina. She longed to trail her tongue up the soft skin, desperate to know if she tasted as wonderful as she smelled, but knew that would be definitely be risking life and limb. Instead, she scented the woman, noting instantly the increased pulse and then placed a brief kiss on Regina's cheek, her own knees shaking violently, before backing away.

Regina hadn't so much as slapped Ruby, instead she looked shocked and simply asked why Ruby had done that. Drawing on years of practice, Ruby put on a cheeky grin and told her that as the full moon was coming soon, she thought she should familiarize herself with Regina's scent. Just in case.

Regina had narrowed her gaze and commended Ruby for her bravery, but there was a touch more amusement in her dark eyes than any true anger.

Ruby's lips lifted in a soft smile, remembering the bemused look on Regina's face and then sighed, wondering if she'd ever have the chance to be that close to the intimidating woman again. Her scent, the softness of her cheek had Ruby aching for more, but Regina was a very complicated woman and Ruby didn't want to do anything to risk pushing her back into her shell.

"Earth to Ruby."

Ruby jumped at the amused voice and suddenly remembered she was in the middle of a conversation with David and Granny.

"Uh, sorry. What were you saying?"

"It doesn't matter," David assured her. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, referring to locking herself in a storage closet.

"I don't really have a choice," Ruby said, her lightened mood turning dark once more as she feared what was going to happen in a few short hours. Already she felt the wildness and the desire for the hunt building inside of her. The need to run free through the forest was stirring her blood.

Before David could argue further, the bell over the front door opened. Ruby smelled her before she saw Regina enter the diner. It was a scent she'd never tire of. A scent that was calling to the animal inside of her.

"Regina," David said coldly.

"David," Regina retorted with a mocking politeness. "Mrs. Lucas," she greeted Granny who merely nodded in reply.

Ruby ran her hungry eyes over the woman who looked far sexier than anyone wearing a rather uptight business suit should look and she told her heart to settle down. "Regina. Is there something I can do for you?" she asked, pouring a truck load of suggestion into the innocuous question. She ignored the startled looks from David and Granny and grinned at the amusement that flickered in Regina's eyes.

"Oh I'm sure there is dear," Regina drawled, fighting a smile at the suspicious and unhappy expression being thrown at her by the ever-meddling Charming, "however, I came here with the desire to do something for you."

Ruby's blood pressure spiked at the seduction dripping from the woman's voice. _God….Damn,_ she thought numbly as she basked in the waves of the woman's sexuality that poured of her like a tsunami. "Is that so?" She pushed passed an annoyed David and concerned Granny and walked around the counter, letting herself believe they were alone.

Regina couldn't help the grin at Ruby's hopeful expression but then shivered at the almost predatory flicker in the young woman's eyes. She only briefly wondered how someone could look so innocent and so provocative at the same time. "Down puppy," she said quietly, amused by the offended narrowing of the young woman's eyes. Before Ruby could retort she held out a small box.

"What's this?" Ruby asked, diverted as planned from the puppy comment.

"Well, it's something I came up with to help with your…situation," Regina said, hoping she sounded less nervous than she felt. After a few minutes of Ruby staring at the box Regina sighed.

"Really dear, it's not going to open itself."

Ruby blinked and then snorted "Well, given that it's from you, one can't be too sure." Deciding not to further test Regina's questionable sense of humor, Ruby took the box, opened it and exhaled sharply. Inside lay a ruby red pendant in the shape of an apple. _Of course,_ Ruby thought negligently.

"It's beautiful," she said sincerely looking into eyes that for once she couldn't read.

"Yes, well it's a mere trinket," Regina prevaricated, "and while it won't prevent your transmogrification, I placed an enchantment on it that I'm hoping will allow you and the wolf to remain connected. This way you don't have to worry about remembering how you used to control it. It's on a fairly lengthy silver chain which should be long enough to fit your lovely neck while in your wolf form and the silver may help control your more ravenous tendencies…at least until you're back in human form, in which case," Regina leaned forward to whisper into Ruby's ear, "I may be able to help with that."

Ruby's head was swimming at the blatant flirtation and the hot breath against her skin. "Regina I…"

"You enchanted that?" David asked stepping forward to try and take the box from Ruby who angrily pulled it away from him.

"I did," Regina replied coolly, knowing what was coming.

"Back off David," Ruby snapped, holding the present against her chest protectively.

"You promised Henry you weren't going to use magic again," David scoffed. "I guess we can see what your promises are worth."

"She did it to help me David," Ruby snarled. "Do you really think Henry would have a problem with that?"

"No, but…"

"But nothing. This is a private conversation _Your Highness, _so if you'll excuse us?"

David looked as if he was going to say something else but then shook his head. "I hope you know what you're doing," he breathed.

"I'm a grown woman David. I think I can manage my own life just fine. Thank you."

David glared at Regina and then nodded at a stunned Granny before storming out of the diner.

"I'm… just going to go into the kitchen," Granny said glancing cautiously between her granddaughter and a woman that she'd never seen as anything as evil.

"I'm sorry," Ruby told Regina who was now wearing her usual frigid mask.

"Whatever for?" Regina asked nonchalantly.

Ruby wanted push her, knowing David's words had to have hurt, but she knew to pick her battles. "Thank you," she said instead taking the necklace from the box.

"Let me," Regina said quietly when Ruby went to fasten the necklace. She pushed Ruby's dark hair out of the way and with the grace that seemed to permeate everything she did, quickly fastened the silver necklace.

Ruby's breath caught and she barely bit back a moan when a long warm finger slid slowly across the nape of her neck.

"How's that?" Regina breathed into Ruby's ear, chuckling softly at the resulting shiver.

"I think I may have a piece of hair struck in the clasp, maybe you should double check," Ruby suggested, her voice sounding raspier than she would have liked.

"I think it's fine," Regina said with a smirk and moved away. "I wish I could guarantee that it would work," Regina said seriously.

"The fact that you even tried makes it more valuable to me than you'll ever know," Ruby said gently. She knew that Regina's tolerance for tender moments had been reached when the former Mayor looked at everything in the diner but her, however she didn't do anything to force the issue.

"Yes well, I hope that it does," Regina said awkwardly. "Oh, and I'm on my way to meet with Gold. Tomorrow, once you're…yourself again, I would like to meet with you and Granny to discuss what I find out."

Ruby nodded, wondering why of all people Regina had selected a werewolf and her grandmother for allies. "I'll let her know, if she's not eavesdropping that is." A clatter from the kitchen told her that the old woman had been caught and Regina and Ruby shared a smile.

"Thank you Regina," Ruby said sincerely, "even if I'm not entirely sure why you did this."

Suddenly a slow and very dangerous smile that was pure 'Evil Queen', crossed Regina's face and she lifted her fingers to Ruby's jaw. "That's easy dear. I've always wanted a pet wolf."

Feeling far more turned on by that statement than she should have been, Ruby could do nothing but watch the enigmatic woman walk away.


	4. Chapter 4

A Red Queen Tale

Fandom: Once upon a Time

Pairing: Regina Mills/Ruby Lucas (Red Queen)

Part 4

Disclaimers on Part 1. (Not mine, yada yada yada). Not beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

Spoilers: To be safe, let's say all episodes up to date. Especially the Doctor and all S2 episodes.

New Author Note: After last nights excruciating (for Regina) episode the Queen of Hearts, I had decided to scrap this story in disgust. IMO opinion, nobody in Storybrooke is worthy of Regina. However after some lovely comments and encouraging words on Tumblr, I rewrote the end of this chapter and treated Henry the way he should be at this point. (I.E….no redemption for Henry)

The main thing that got me to continue this aside from two wonderful comments encouraging me to continue, was the thought that Ruby never really did anything to hurt Regina in the episode. Her only mistake was taking Henry's accusations at face value. Also she never excluded Regina from dinner, that was all Emma and Henry., but still, she'll have a bit of a time getting back on Regina's good side.

Also, no Ruby in this chapter, but she'll be back in the next one, though my plans for her have been altered a bit. Also I borrowed a tiny bit of dialogue from In the Deep for this one.

Regina is OOC a bit here. I am fairly certain Regina Mills wouldn't normally lose it in public, but she's a woman that's one twang away from snapping and I wanted Belle to hear the truth which may help me with writing the next part. So sorry about Regina little lapse into OOC. Hope you like it anyway.

Regina stopped in front of Gold's Pawn Shop and took a deep breath. She needed to clear her mind of the feel of Ruby Luca's skin beneath her finger and the warmth of her eyes. She needed to be the evil bitch that the people believed her to be, that Gold had turned her into.

She opened the door and entered the musty shop as if she owned it. She approached the little imp who'd made his fortune in making people miserable. The knowledge that he was walking around without judgment wasn't lost on her.

"Well look here Belle, if it isn't the woman that kept you locked away for nearly thirty years," Gold sneered.

"Rumple stop," Belle said softly looking anxiously at the woman who had made the last twenty eight years of her life a painful, lonely torture. By all rights, she should stand aside and let the man she loved have whatever revenge he sought, but she couldn't. She desperately wanted Rumple to rediscover the goodness that she knew was still buried so deeply within him and let go of the darkness but more than that, she could see something in Regina that struck the heart of the kindhearted woman and told her this woman was as, if not more lost than her Rumplestiltskin had ever been.

"No, he's right," Regina said looking at the woman who despite everything that had been done to her, despite everything Regina had done to her, still maintained a quiet innocence that was far more subtle and almost comforting than the cloying, self-righteous innocence that Snow and her Charming wore like annoying mantles. "Quite frankly…Belle, I have very few regrets about anything I've done. I find there little point in apologizing for things that have already past and honestly. I did what I had to do. I do, however, feel some remorse that I felt it necessary to use you. All I will say is that by that point I had already become what your dear Rumple had molded me to be."

"I don't understand," Belle said, fairly certain she didn't want to either.

Regina offered a genuine and sympathetic smile, trying not to think of how much this woman reminded her of the innocent that had been her 'first kill.' "It's really not that complicated dear," she said more snidely than she'd really intended.

"What is it you want Regina?" Gold interrupted coldly.

"I want you to tell me out how to use the well that brought magic here, as a portal to bring back Snow and Emma."

Gold chuckled at that even as his eyes grew colder. "Well now, your Majesty, what you want and what's going to actually happen are two entirely different things," he replied with the cold, eerie politeness that usually everyone but Regina quaking in fear.

"You owe me Gold," Regina snarled.

Gold scoffed. "I don't owe anybody anything," he retorted smugly. "Especially you, _Your Majesty._ Be grateful you still have your head."

"Oh you just love playing the victim don't you," Regina sneered. "You've conveniently forgotten just who created the monster."

"What are you saying?" The quiet girl spoke up.

Gold felt a deeply unwelcome flicker of anxiety, realizing that his former protégé had somehow found out the truth. "She's not saying anything of any importance," Gold dismissed, revealing none of the concern he was feeling.

"Oh come now Rumple," Regina said sweetly, "I'll admit it was a magnificent plan. I'm surprised you're being so modest."

"I think your isolation has finally affected your sanity," Gold commented blandly.

Regina narrowed her eyes as the rage boiled inside of her. "Did you really think I wouldn't discover how you, Jefferson and Whale were using me? That I wouldn't find out that Whale never even attempted to replace Daniel's heart? "As Gold simply smirked triumphantly at her, Regina's grasp on her fury finally slipped. Oh how she longed to remove just one more heart. Even if it was a small, twisted and shriveled piece of nothing.

"I'm afraid I really don't know what you're talking about dearie," Gold's voice dripped with mockery and Regina felt the magic burning at her fingertips. She was so close.

"You're as bad a liar as I am…_dearie_," Regina snorted but then her lips curved up maliciously. "However, maybe I should explain myself. I think it would benefit your little girlfriend here, to learn that it was her beloved Rumplestiltskin who taught the Evil Queen _everything_ she knows."

"I don't understand," Belle looked between the two most dangerous people in Storybrooke, for the first time, truly afraid of the power that was threatening to consume her.

"It's time for you to leave," Gold ordered quietly. "Please."

Regina barked a laugh at that. "I believe we've already established that little leash no longer holds me. YOU have no hold on me. Not anymore. I _know_ what you did to me. I know how you twisted my entire life so that I would end up being your puppet and thanking you for it."

"I don't recall ever hearing a thank you," Gold taunted, amused though somewhat nervous that the woman was closer to losing control than he'd ever seen her.

"Enough!" Regina snarled. She'd held back the words for so long and now that the gate had been thrown open, there was no shutting it. "You _knew_ I was only interested in learning magic so that I could save Daniel. You knew I never wanted to use it for evil or to hurt anyone, but that didn't suit your purposes did it? No, you wanted me to lose hope. You needed me to become just like my mother and oh it just worked beautifully," she hissed, forgetting for a moment why she was in Gold's shop and that they weren't alone. Forgetting that exposing her emotions to anyone was a dangerous weakness. Forgetting everything but the memory of casually pulling the heart from an innocent young woman who'd never done anything to her.

"You lied to me and perverted my love for Daniel knowing that in the end I would lose what remained of my humanity, leaving me with nothing but hate, anger and a thirst for revenge, in the end _begging_ you to let me cast your damned curse."

Gold had no idea how Regina had found how just how badly she'd been manipulated and why but he would not show weakness. Never again, so he simply smiled, shrugged and said nothing.

Belle gasped. "That's not true is it?" she asked, turning to look at Rumple and horrified to think that the man she loved could twist someone so cruelly.

"Of course it is," Regina snapped, desperately fighting to reign in the rage that threatened to consume her. "He wanted a monster that would do what he was too much of a coward to do himself and he got it." Regina paused and took a deep trembling breath as she felt her control finally returning. "And that, my dear is how you came to be trapped in the basement of the hospital."

"Oh my God," Belle whispered. It was hard enough to think that the man she'd loved had so casually destroyed the innocence of a young girl, but to know that her own suffering was a direct result of his actions was unbearable.

"Belle, you don't understand. I had to do…"

"No Rumple. No you didn't," Belle said coldly before looking at Regina who's expression was surprisingly void of the triumph Belle had been expecting. "I know you didn't, nor will you ever ask it of me, but I do forgive you," she said simply.

Regina blinked in surprise and looked at the girl that she had gleefully kept imprisoned simply to torment Rumplestiltskin and felt an unwelcome flicker of regret. Not knowing what else to say, she nodded in acknowledgment before turning back to an obviously shaken Gold.

"I am more than willing to accept responsibility for my actions," Regina commented, her voice returning to conversational, so quickly it nearly gave Belle whiplash, "but I will no longer allow you to deny your own part."

"I'll leave you two alone," Belle said coolly, leaving no doubt that she wasn't just leaving the room.

"Belle wait,"

"No. No Rumple I won't. Not this time. "I've asked you so many times to let go of the darkness and give up your magic, but after what I just heard….I don't think it's possible."

Regina instantly thought about her promise to Henry and found herself doing something she never thought she would. "As much as it pains me to say anything on this man's behalf," she said looking at the poor woman who'd unwillingly been caught in the middle of something she couldn't understand, "especially given everything I just said, people like you and Hen... you have a very limited idea of what magic is and quite frankly you have no idea what you're asking. Magic isn't an addiction like smoking or drinking. It becomes a physical part of you like an arm or a leg…or a soul and when it becomes a crutch…no offense," Regina smirked, looking at the cane Gold was never without, "when it's the only way you have of defending yourself against those who seek to bully or destroy you…it's your salvation."

Gold didn't even bat an eye, but having Regina Mills of all people defend him was a literal shock to his system. It appeared that they both had someone wanting to remove the one thing that kept them standing.

"I never considered that," Belle admitted, her heart hurting knowing that there were people who had to rely on something as intangible as magic to protect themselves because there was nobody else to protect them. "Still, your brand of magic causes you to be the bully," she told Gold. "And you continue choose that power over me. I'm not enough and I don't think I ever will be. I deserve more than that." And then she left, having no idea what to do about what she learned.

"Well then, shall we get back to the well?" Regina asked mildly, her emotions once more tightly under her control.

Regina was feeling more optimistic than she had in a long time. Gold had reluctantly told her what he knew about the well and said he would try to develop a potion that would work similar to the way the dark curse had worked. All they needed was to get some idea of where Snow and Emma could possibly be.

After she left Gold's, she'd briefly considered going to see Ruby. She told herself she only wanted to let the waitress know about her visit with Gold since the well was her idea. In the end, she decided that the pull she was feeling toward the younger woman was wildly inappropriate and it was time to stop it before it went too far so she headed home.

She'd just entered the foyer when her phone rang. Her heart flipped excitedly as she saw it was her son. Just as Ruby had said.

"Henry? Hi."

"Hi," came the tentative voice.

The pause that followed was painfully awkward, but Regina reminded herself she was the adult and she needed to act like it. "How are you? Is David treating you okay?" She refused to think about how much she wanted him to say no and that he wanted to come home.

"He's great. It's so much fun" Henry said happily, breaking one more piece of her heart.

"I'm glad you're happy," Regina said with the faux happiness she was growing used to presenting.

"I am," Henry assured her. "I'm sorry about the other day," he blurted.

And there it was. "It's okay," she lied.

"No it isn't. I swear I didn't lie on purpose," Henry protested with an urgency that told Regina he meant it but she simply couldn't help the doubt that lingered in her mind.

"Why did you?" Regina asked instead of simply telling him she understood. She needed him to tell her what he was feeling. She needed to know there was some small chance that he could love her again.

"I don't know," he replied with the simplicity of a ten year old. "It just seemed like a good idea at the time."

"And your phone call today; it didn't have anything to do with a little talk you had with Ruby did it?"

"Don't be mad at her," Henry said anxiously. "She just….she told me stuff I hadn't thought about."

"I'm not mad," Regina said softly. "What 'stuff' did she tell you?"

"She just reminded me that the stuff I do, like sneaking off or lying or even breaking curses can hurt real people."

Regina frowned knowing Ruby was right, but as a mother, she thought the young single, childless waitress was way out of line. "Oh she did, did she?"

Henry recognized the tone in his mom's voice all to well. "She was right," he rushed to say, hoping he hadn't gotten his friend in trouble. "I just want to be a hero for once and I didn't think about anyone else and that's not what hero's do."

Regina's throat tightened at the fact that while she'd told him the same thing, it took a virtual stranger for him to listen. "Well, there is some truth in that," she said, needing to be totally honest with him, "but your heart is _always _in the right place Henry and nobody doubts that."

"So are you really going to help bring Emma and Snow home?" he asked, changing the subject.

Regina sighed, knowing she would forever come in last to his recently found biological mother. "Yes. I am."

"I'm glad," Henry told her. "I guess maybe you really have changed."

"I am trying Henry," she said, more depressed by his acknowledgement than she should have been.

"You're not going to yell at Ruby are you?"

"Well, I can't promise that," she said thoughtfully, "she can be quite aggravating sometimes you know, but I won't yell at her for talking to you." Suddenly a question sprang to Regina's mind that she wasn't entirely sure she wanted the answer to.

"She wasn't…she didn't push you to call me, did she?"

Henry shook his head. "No. I wanted to. Ruby told me that there was more to you than what my book said and that I just needed to look in your eyes to see it. And she's right." Henry met his mom's eyes steadily. "Whatever you've done, there isn't evil in your eyes. I guess I needed to hear it."

"Well then perhaps I should find a way to thank her instead?" Her tone was innocent, but the thoughts that flashed through her mind were anything but.

"Ok, well I gotta go. David's taking me bowling tonight."

"Oh." _No, that didn't hurt at all,_ Regina thought. "Okay. Thanks for calling Henry."

"No problem."

And without another word, Henry disconnected the call, leaving Regina feeling emptier than she had when she'd first sent him to live with David.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

A Red Queen Tale

Part 5

_Disclaimers: Not writing for profit. Characters aren't mine. Etc._

_Notes. First of all a big giant thank you for those who've reviewed. I would love to reply to everyone, so if you sign on as a guest, I'll have to post my reply as a review. Thank you for all the follows and favorites too. Every time I get a notify of a new follow or favorite, It makes me happy and glad I didn't give up on this. _

_Next: Curse the writers for ripping our hearts out along with Regina's in the latest episode Queen of Hearts. That episode has put up a detour in my plans for this story but I'll carry on as best I can. It just may take a wee bit longer for these two ladies to get together. So hopefully you'll be patient and continue to like. _

_This chapter is angsty galore. It was really away of me expunging my disgust with all the so-called hero's of Storybrooke and what they did to our Regina. And Ruby disappointed me so she's getting a figurative spanking in this chapter too. The fist part is primarily switching back and forth between past and present with Regina's thoughts and I hope it wasn't too confusing. Next Chapter will be primarily Rubes and Regina. I promise. (Ruby has her work cut out for her though)._

_Spoilers: Obviously, there are spoilers galore for Queen of Hearts. _

It was over. The curse she'd sacrificed so much for had been broken and Emma Swan and Snow White were back in Storybrooke happier than ever. It was indeed a happy ending. For everyone except Regina Mills that is. Which, she thought with a bitter snort as she took a deep swallow of her expensive scotch, was par for the course. All she got out of the whole curse deal was the opportunity to watch her happy ending be ripped from her yet again.

The women's return had been more complicated than either Regina or Gold had expected. Both had assumed Emma and Snow would have been easily defeated by Cora and that her mother was the only one destined to come through the portal.

Regina had initially fought against placing the trap that would kill the person or persons coming through the portal, but Gold had been right. They couldn't let Cora Mills come to Storybrooke. Gold had his own reasons but Regina knew that her mother would instantly target Henry and she couldn't allow her to do that. So she and Gold had gone to the well and did what they had to.

To Regina's dismay, Ruby and Henry had suddenly appeared, looking at her with anger and betrayal in their eyes. It was painful to see those expressions and it infuriated her to witness Gold fling Ruby across the woods and hurting her Had there been time, Regina would have taught the little man a lesson about messing with her…whatever Ruby was but there wasn't. They had to act quickly and neither Ruby nor Henry had any idea of what was at stake. The thought of having the woman that Regina still loved yet feared above all else suddenly in front of her, nearly had Regina losing what little breakfast she'd had.

As the portal began to open, Henry grew more frantic and once again turned her emotions against her, telling her that if she really wanted to show him she'd changed, if she wanted him to believe her, she would get rid of the trap. She desperately tried to make him see how dangerous it was but he struggled and fought her until finally his tears caused her own to fall. Couldn't he understand that she didn't want to have do this? It was only when he told her to have faith in him that Emma and Snow survived that she finally gave in as she always did.

Despite knowing what would happen to her, she'd resolutely walked to the well and drew the dark magic blocking the portal into her body. The pain had been far worse than she had anticipated but not near as damaging as Henry only wanting to know if it worked.

As she rested her still trembling and exhausted body against a tree, Regina had been forced to watch Henry call the woman who'd given him up 'mom' and run into her arms. The pain of that experience had been lessened somewhat when he told Emma that Regina had saved them, but the damage had been done.

Regina sat back in her desk chair and felt her lips lift in a bitter smirk as she remembered Emma's whispered thank you, even as she made sure to keep Henry away from her. It wasn't even a subtle attempt, but then again nothing about the blonde was subtle. She had watched with hope as Henry had started to walk toward her but Emma made no attempt to disguise the way she grabbed his arm and pulled him protectively back to her side. Regina had come very close to incinerating the woman at that moment but the grateful look on her son's face had forced her to ignore the blatant insult and telling the woman 'welcome home'.

As mother, daughter and grandson were happily reuniting, Regina finally let her eyes drift to Ruby, her heart aching as she watched the brunette stumble, still slightly dazed. She desperately wanted to go to the younger woman, to make sure she was alright and explain everything, but Ruby didn't even glance at her as she rushed over to the little Charming family. Regina had ignored that too. She was very good at ignoring.

Despite knowing her presence wasn't desired, even by Henry, Regina had found herself going with them back to Gold's shop to see if Snow's kiss could wake David. To nobody's surprise, it worked and the darlings of 'True Love' were reunited once more. Regina had to swallow the bile as she remembered how many times she'd tried to wake Daniel with her kisses to no avail. It would never cease to infuriate her that these two sickening icons of 'good', no matter what questionable deeds they committed, were destined for eternal happiness no matter what they did or what was thrown at them and she couldn't even get a single day.

Regina poured another Scotch and tossed it back as the memories kept coming, each one worst than the last, finally ending with the ones that had resulted in her sitting alone in her study struggling to dull the pain that was consuming her and failing miserable as she replayed the final scenes with Henry over and over.

Unable to stand the disgusting displays of family togetherness, Regina had left the backroom and went back into the shop with Gold, which was when Ruby had finally approached her. The normally good-natured waitress hadn't even said hello or looked to see if they were alone. She just got in Regina's space and flat out asked if Regina had intended to kill Emma and Snow, her voice stating more clearly than words what she already believed. Regina suppressed the anger that washed through her, Regina easily slipped on the sneer that had become all too familiar and casually replied that it was rather pointless to ask a question when one already knew the answer. Ruby's disgusted expression and cold reply continued to play over in her mind.

"Oh my God Regina. How the hell could you do that?" Ruby had whispered angrily. "Even knowing how you tried to destroy my best friend, I've stood up for you, I've told people you were trying to help, that you weren't really evil. Shit. I started to care for… and all along, you were playing me just to keep me from finding out your plan? "Ruby ran her eyes over contemptuously over Regina and scoffed. "Whale was right. You'll never change will you?"

Regina became even stiffer, refusing to let the young woman know just how badly she'd hurt her. "Well dear, I guess you've learned a valuable lesson then."

Ruby's lips lifted in a snarl, reminiscent of her wolf form, but before she could reply, Henry and the others came out of the back room. And the impotent rage that had started to simmer inside of her instantly receded as Henry surprisingly wrapped his arms around her. For one moment, she believed things would finally be okay and that Henry had finally accepted her.

Naturally, it had been too much to ask for Regina to be given just a few seconds of happiness because Emma Swan abruptly interrupted the moment Regina had been craving for over a year. All it took was three little words from the blonde: "you hungry kid?" and Henry forgot all about her. He jerked a way from her and went running to his real 'mom' and at that moment, he took what remained of her heart with him and the "see ya later," he tossed oh so casually at her, crushed it into powder. Why the hell couldn't Emma Swan let her have just two goddamned minutes with the son who was finally starting to open up to her again?

Oh, Regina knew why. It was payback pure and simple. Emma had made it clear that Henry was now hers and that she had every intention of seeing to it that Regina was treated the same way she'd treated Emma. It immature and very typically Emma Swan but unlike Emma, Regina had no one to fight for her. She had begun to hope that Ruby…no, she had no one. Even knowing Gold was watching her curiously, she hadn't even attempted to hide the tears in her eyes, though she refused like hell to let them fall.

Regina poured another three fingers and swallowed it as if it were water. As the warm and welcome haze of inebriation began to dull her mind, she found herself laughing softly. It was somewhat amusing, in a horribly perverse sort of way, that the one person who actually sympathized with her, in his own twisted and sarcastic fashion, was the person who'd turned her into the monster that everyone hated.

Against her will, Regina's thoughts once more turned to Ruby. They'd only just begun getting to know each other but Regina was not a woman who procrastinated when there was something or someone she wanted and she had quickly realized she wanted the werewolf turned waitress. There was a danger lurking just beneath the innocent façade that drew Regina and she'd found the younger woman to be extraordinarily intriguing. She scowled as she considered just how easy it had been to start letting her guard down and how dangerously close she'd come to making a fool of herself all because of a few understanding words and a pretty face .

Growling in annoyance as the memory of smiling eyes, soft skin and heated innuendos, mingled with the accusations and looks of disgust, Regina got to her feet, took the nearly empty bottle and her glass into the kitchen, and began to refortify the walls around her heart. She was through trying to redeem herself for people who would never let her and she'd be damned before she ever let herself feel anything for anyone again. Whether it was the alcohol talking or not Regina didn't know, but she had finally accepted that her mother and Rumplestiltskin had been right all along. In the eyes of the disgustingly judgmental 'good' people of Storybrooke, she would always be the unlovable Evil Queen and by God, this time she was going to embrace it.

"That's a beautiful necklace Ruby. Is it new?" Snow asked as she sipped her coffee. Dinner had been loud, rambunctious and oh so welcome after all she and Emma had endured and having her Charming wrapped protectively around her made it even more special. All through dinner though, Snow had seen her friend fingering the beautiful pendant with a distant look in her eyes.

"Yeah, did you pick up another admirer or six while we were gone?" Emma teased. She casually stole a French fry off of Henry's plate and laughed at the offended 'hey!' her son answered her with.

Ruby's fingers went to the ruby apple pendant, her good mood fading and her heart tightening at what it now represented. "No. It…Regina gave it to me."

"Regina?" Emma's eyebrows rose at that. "Why?"

Ruby shrugged, refusing to think about the moment Regina had slipped it around her neck. "The full moon is coming and I can't find my cloak. She enchanted it in hopes that it would give me at least some sort of control when I change."

"That was nice of her," Henry said with surprise. He should be mad at her for breaking her promise, but it helped knowing she did it to help Ruby.

"Speaking of Regina," Emma said pushing her now empty plate away, "what exactly happened back at that well?"

"Gold and that Evil bitch stole the fairy dust out of the mine and were planning to use it to kill you when you came out," Leroy announced angrily.

"I…but you said she saved us," Snow frowned looking at Henry. "Maybe you just wanted to think she did," she said sharing a look with Emma. Regina's hatred of Snow was legendary and given her fear of Emma stealing Henry away, Leroy's theory wasn't that far fetched.

"No," Henry said finishing his soda. "Well, they did steal the fairy dust and they set a magic trap that would kill who or whatever came out of the portal.

Emma swallowed her rage, though she wasn't really surprised. "So where does the 'she saved us' part come in?" she asked quietly, wanting nothing more than to go plant her fist in the woman's face.

"It's not like that," Henry protested. "I mean, when Leroy told me what she'd done I thought she'd lied to me again and was going to do something bad to you, so Ruby and I went to stop her. It was so weird. When we got to the well, Mr. Gold did something and knocked Ruby out and Mom was really freaked out. I've never seen her that way and she said that they had to do it. She knew you've been in contact with her mom Cora and believed you were already dead. She said that they had to set that trap to make sure Cora didn't make it through alive because she would kill me."

"So what did she do?" Leroy asked, not entirely convinced this wasn't some made up scam of Regina's.

"She …I can't really explain it, but she kind of sucked all that dark magic into her."

"How?" Granny asked curiously even as everyone else stared at Henry in dawning horror.

"She stuck her hands over the well and it just went into her. It was kind of creepy," Henry added as he ate another French fry. "She turned green and started shaking really bad like she was being electrocuted or something."

"Shit," Emma blurted, suddenly reminded of the way the wraith had been tearing Regina's soul from her. That hadn't looked at all pleasant, and she could only imagine how painful it would be to pull a magical death trap comprised of all the magic in Storybrooke into a living body and she did it to save them.

"Oh god," Ruby breathed. She'd been unconscious and hadn't heard Regina's explanation or seen how much pain she had to have been in. And she never even gave her a chance.

"I guess this Cora is pretty bad?" Henry asked looking at his mom and Snow. "Worse than the Evil Queen?"

"Your mom isn't evil Henry," Ruby insisted shortly and then felt her face heat as all eyes turned toward her in surprise.

"Ruby's right," Snow answered mainly to take the attention off her embarrassed friend, vowing to find out what had the woman so agitated. "You're mom is…complicated Henry. She's full of so much pain and anger and it makes her do bad things. Cora…Cora IS evil and a big part of what made Regina the way she is. And Regina was right. Cora coming through to this world would have ended badly for everybody."

"Let's not forget her boy toy Captain Hook," Emma added.

"Captain Hook? Like in Peter Pan?" Henry's eyes lit up at the prospect of another character to investigate.

"Easy there sport," Emma laughed, stroking his hair, "you've had enough adventure for a while don't you think?"

"No," Henry pouted.

"So Regina really wasn't trying to kill them?" Granny asked.

"No. She was trying to protect me," Henry answered simply.

"Fuck," Ruby breathed in disgust.

"Ruby? What's wrong?" Snow asked, noticing that Ruby's grip on her necklace had tightened considerably.

"I never even gave her a chance to explain," Ruby answered numbly. "I just yelled at her and told her she'd never change. And then we just left her there at the shop. All alone."

"Given everything she's done, she had to expect it," Leroy told her, though he was dismayed to find he was feeling a bit guilty himself.

"That doesn't make it right though, does it?" Ruby asked, seeing the sheepish expressions in everyone's faces, especially Emma's.

"When we were in the other world and I wondered if I'd ever see Henry or all of you again , I was so angry. I found myself agreeing with Whale and everyone else and I blamed her for everything bad that ever happened to me," Emma admitted guiltily.

"And you should," David said. "She took you away from your family and you had to grow up the way you did."

Emma frowned. "That's not really true, is it?" she argued. "And personally I think I grew up just fine, but that's not even the issue. The thing is, when we got back, even after Henry said Regina saved us, and even after seeing her so exhausted, I still felt that resentment. When Henry went to check on her, I pulled him away. I didn't want him to comfort her or anywhere near her."

"It's no different than all the times she did it to you," Leroy reminded her.

Emma shrugged. "As Ruby said, that doesn't make it right. Then, back at the shop, I saw her with you," Emma said looking sadly at Henry. "You were hugging her and I don't think I've ever seen her looking so truly happy and I couldn't let it happen. I just drug you away from her because…hell I don't know why I did it. I mean she risked her life for us, knowing that she could very well be letting that evil bitch of a mother of hers through to destroy her and everybody else and I just kick her in the teeth. Some gratitude huh?"

"All I said was 'see you later'," Henry said guiltily. "I was just so excited to have you guys back that I didn't even think to invite her to come with us."

"None of us did," Snow added.

"Looks like 'good' dropped the ball on this one big time," Granny said with a sigh.

"I suspect 'good' has been doing that a lot with Regina, even before she even became the 'Evil Queen,' Ruby muttered. The twisted knot of guilt and shame in her belly was growing bigger by the second.

"One good act doesn't change what she's done," David stated, wanting to remind everyone just who they were feeling sorry for.

"No it doesn't, but who the hell are we to pass judgment on anyone? Besides, what's the motivation to change if no one is willing to give you a chance?" Ruby asked, her throat tightening at the memory of Regina standing there trying to look so strong with her eyes red and full of tears as she watched her son, the woman she'd broke a promise to Henry help and everyone else, walk past her as if she weren't even there.

The celebration quickly turned to one of remorseful silence as they contemplated what they'd learned about Regina as well as themselves.

"Maybe we should go talk to her," Snow offered.

"No!" Ruby said loudly, startling everyone at the table. "Let me," she added quickly, "I mean she's probably going to be pissed. Why give her multiple targets?"

"Mm hmm," Snow muttered, studying Ruby intently. "You realize we're going to be having a talk later, right?"

Ruby blushed knowing she'd given herself away. "Wouldn't you rather be….reuniting with Charming here?" she teased, hoping to ease the worry in her old friend's eyes and divert her curiosity away from something Ruby was in no way prepared to discuss.

"Don't you worry about that Little Red," Snow huffed, the pink tint to her cheeks proving that the shy Mary Margaret hadn't totally been erased.

"At least let me and Henry come with you," Emma interrupted, her own guilt eating at her.

"I don't think it's a good idea," Ruby replied. Even knowing it would probably be helpful to have witnesses, Ruby wanted….needed to see Regina alone. She needed to try and repair whatever it was that had been growing between them before Ruby decided to become an idiot.

"Okay," Emma reluctantly agreed. "But keep your cellphone handy and call me if it gets ugly."

"I will. Though for now I should probably clean up here first," Ruby sighed.

"We'll take care of it," Snow assured her.

"Hey, I don't do dishes," Leroy groused but unconvincingly.

"You do now," Granny said, elbowing him until he got up and started cleaning the tables, the beard not entirely hiding a rare smile.

Regina sighed in disgust as she put her empty glass back on the table. The bottle was nearly empty and she was no closer to a settled mind than when she started. Thoughts of Henry warred with fears of knowing her mother was looking for her and the dark part of her that was never far from the surface desperately wished for a heart to rip out and at this point she didn't care whose.

Just then a loud knocking pulled her from her violent thoughts and when she opened the door, a deadly grin crossed her face.

"Why Miss Lucas, what interesting timing you have my dear."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

A Red Queen Tale

Part 6

Disclaimers: See previous.

A/N as always thanks so very much for the reviews, likes, (for tumblr folks) follows and favorites. I really, really appreciate it.

Now that the reunion bit is over and the 'hero's' properly shamed, (though admittedly not as shamed as they should have been), now it's time to get back to Ruby making it up to Regina. This chapter is a short interlude that I hope sets the tone for the further development of Ruby and Regina's relationship. I had been torn on whether Regina should be magically violent or indifferent. Hopefully she didn't come out too weak as I sought to avoid that.

Also, I realized that I have a big oopsie. A few chapters back I mentioned Ruby would be changing into a wolf in twelve hours…sadly, I got diverted by the QoH episode. I will endeavor to correct that soon. (PS I apparently have an aversion to spelling Sheriff properly, please forgive that or any other errors)

"_Why Miss Lucas, what interesting timing you have my dear." _

Ruby swallowed hard at the dangerously cold expression on Regina's face and knew that she was now getting an up-close glimpse of the Evil Queen from Henry's book. She considered turning around and running away as fast as she could but forced herself to stay put. She'd screwed up badly and would face the consequences.

"Oh?" she asked, damning the slight tremor in her voice that only increased the predatory gleam in the dark eyes watching her. "Why's that?"

Regina's smirk grew wider. She thought about telling Ruby that she'd just been contemplating a heart removal, just to see the fear on her pretty face. The darkness and anger that were swirling violently inside of her, demanded to see it but looking into the sad eyes looking back at her, Regina couldn't bring herself to do it. "Never mind Miss Lucas," she replied tiredly, stepping outside and closing the door behind her.

"Isn't there a celebration lunch you should be attending?"

Ruby sighed. "I was but…I wanted to apologize," she said sincerely, trying not to fidget under the dark gaze that was, for once, unreadable.

"Whatever for?" Regina asked with a totally false confusion.

Ruby grimaced. The Mayor was back and it was going to be even more difficult than she thought to get Regina to listen to her, but she'd play along.

"For thinking that you were trying to hurt Emma and Snow. For saying that you couldn't change and for leaving you behind when I knew you were hurting."

Regina was surprised by the younger woman's bluntness but wasn't about to let her guard down. Not again.

"So, you learned the truth did you?"

"Yeah," Ruby said, unable to meet the cold, accusing eyes." Henry told us what happened.

Regina's stomach knotted at the mention of her son and the reminder of how easily he'd dismissed her and her fingers positively burned to release the angry magic boiling inside of her. Calling on every ounce of restraint she had, she merely nodded coolly.

"Very well, apology accepted. Good day Miss Lucas." Regina turned to go back in the house but a tentative hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Regina, wait."

"You're quite brave, I'll give you that," Regina said facing Ruby with a cool expression.

"Not really," Ruby replied with a shrug and a half smile that Regina tried not to find engaging.

"Well I have things to do so if you don't mind…" Regina prodded impatiently.

Ruby considered telling Regina that the smell of alcohol was clinging to her like a cheap perfume but decided she liked her heart right where it was. "I won't keep you. I just …I know you're pissed off, even if you'll never admit it and I want the chance to make it up to you."

Regina could see the younger woman actually meant what she said and it threw her for a moment. Then she recollected herself and her resolve. She let her lips lift in a slow smile and stepped deep into Ruby's personal space. "Oh you do, do you?" she practically purred, running her eyes over the slender figure. It would have been a total turn on, Ruby thought, had her gaze not been ice cold. "And how do you propose to do that dear, or do I even need to ask?"

Ruby knew what Regina was doing. It wasn't the same heated and blatantly seductive perusal that nearly had Ruby swooning a few days earlier. This was a calculated bit of sexual intimidation that Ruby recognized all too well as a defense mechanism and it made her sad more than anything else.

Still, having the smoking hot woman standing so close was making Ruby slightly dizzy so she took a step back, unsurprised by the victorious smirk that crossed Regina's face.

"Look Regina, I fucked up I admit it," trying to keep the volatile woman from either tossing her back to Granny's with her magic or totally retreating from her altogether. "I shouldn't have doubted you and I sure as hell shouldn't have said what I did."

"I don't know why you would think that Miss Lucas. We both know there is no reason you should trust me."

Ruby was only slightly intimidated by the mocking look she was receiving. "Yeah there is."

"Why? Because that's what 'good people do'?" Regina laughed derisively. "Or is it because we had one insignificant dinner together?" Regina's scorn was palpable and Ruby had to admit it hurt but she pushed on.

"No. Well yes.."

"I'm glad we cleared that up," Regina said coolly.

Ruby huffed in frustration before realizing the best way to get through to the stubborn woman was to throw her off balance.

"I was trying to say," Ruby replied with a hint of sarcasm, "that the dinner we had wasn't insignificant to me. The flash of surprise on Regina's face almost had Ruby grinning in victory herself.

"That is entirely your problem," Regina said cruelly but there was just a hint of something in her eyes that kept Ruby from leaving right then.

"I don't see it that way," she replied calmly. "That night I got to see past all the rumors and the accusations. It let me see past the curse, the Queen, the Mayor and everything else and just see Regina, the woman. An extremely exciting woman that I'm attracted to." She hadn't meant to reveal that last part and her face heated with embarrassment.

It had to be the alcohol slowing her mind, Regina thought as she struggled to make sense of the woman in front of her. Ruby Lucas stood there, not the least bit daunted, admitting she was attracted to her and laying herself open for an enormously crushing insult that Regina was more than capable of providing. "This is pointless," she said with growing frustration.

"The point is that I know I was wrong Regina and I'm going to make it right. Like you, I just want a chance to redeem myself."

Regina chuckled meanly. "Don't mistake the situation dear. I was only attempting to 'redeem' myself for Henry and nobody else. I personally don't give a damn what you or anyone else in this town thinks of me."

Ruby recognized the lie but didn't call her on it. She didn't want to argue with Regina, especially considering she was hurt, had a tenuous grasp on her magic at best and had been drinking. "Maybe not, but I care what you think of me," she replied quietly.

Well, she hadn't expected that. "I've spent decades trying to destroy the happiness of your best friend. Why on earth would you care what I think of you?" Regina asked suspiciously.

"Damned if I know, I just do" Ruby shrugged. The genuinely confused look on Regina's face was as heartbreaking as it was adorable and Ruby had to force herself not to pull the potentially deadly woman into her arms.

"So, I'm going to leave now but just so you know, I'm not going to give up Regina. I deserve…" Ruby paused as she saw the narrowing of Regina's eyes and realized she was close to screwing up again. "I'd like," she corrected, "a second chance to get to know you. To get to know the woman who'd break a promise to her son to make this to help me," she lifted the pendant, letting her fingers caress the smooth shape and trying not to notice how dark eyes followed the movement intently.

"We can't always get what we want Miss Lucas," Regina said distractedly wondering how she'd never noticed how impossibly long Ruby's fingers were.

So many replies went through Ruby's head at that but it so wasn't the time to say them. "Especially if we don't go after it," she countered instead.

"So I ask you again," Regina asked stiffly, "what is it you want? Forgiveness? A quick one-night stand?"

"I want for you, to not be alone anymore."

Regina blinked as she tried to make sense of the grammatically abysmal sentence and then her chest tightened at the simple sincerity in Ruby's eyes, but she forced herself to keep an uninterested expression on her face.

"Well that does seem to be my cross to bear dear and I've managed just fine," she said blandly.

"Regina, I…"

"I didn't ask for your pity Miss Lucas and I sure as hell don't want it," Regina snapped. "And quite frankly, knowing that every time I so much as sneeze you'll accuse me of trying to kill your precious Snow and her daughter is not something I am prepared to tolerate. "

"I'm not giving you pity damnit," Ruby retorted angrily before taking a calming breath. "And I wouldn't think that. I know you're pissed off and that nothing I can say right now will make what I did better. I just want you to know I AM going to prove to you that you can trust me. So, no matter how many death glares you give me or how many times you insult my 'stripper' clothes, I'm not going away." Ruby crossed her arms stubbornly and smirked at the arrogant lifting of Regina's eyebrow. She couldn't help but wonder if the woman knew that look was far sexier than it was intimidating.

"You don't even know me," Regina tried one more time, though her arguments and her resolve were weakening.

"Yeah, well I plan to change that whether you like it or not," Ruby answered with a cheeky grin. "Have a good night Madame Mayor."

Ruby was in her car and backing out of the driveway before Regina finally managed to mutter, "I'm not the Mayor."

"How is that bitch still alive?"

The older man looked away from the Mayor's house and glared at the younger man sitting in the passenger seat of his sedan.

"That's what our little reconnaissance meeting is about," he stated as if he were talking to a child. "We both have thorns that need to be removed and it seems they are becoming intertwined. It would benefit both of us if we work together."

"What are you proposing?"

"It's very simple. We get rid of her Majesty and that freak and it's a win-win situation. These gullible peasant s will believe that either the werewolf killed Regina or Regina killed their beloved "Ruby". Either way, we both get what we want."

"Your Queen/Mayor or whatever she is has the protection of the Sherriff's department and several of the town leaders. I'm assuming you have a plan?"

The older man grinned coldly as he pulled his car away from the curb. "Indeed I do, my dear Doctor Whale."


	7. Chapter 7

A Red Queen Tale

Fandom OUAT

Pair Red Queen (Regina X Ruby)

Rating: T for language I suppose.

Spoilers: All episodes including the Queen of Hearts (Winter Finale)

Disclaimer: All rights to these characters belong to someone else. Not me. No intent to profit and am just exercising the muse.

**A/N: It appears I'm going to basically be ignoring most of the events of Child of the Moon or changing them altogether. Also, I realized that the timing might be a bit off between when Ruby is talking to David about the first full moon (Chapter 3 I think) and this one. Please forgive me for that I hate it when I write myself into a corner like that. So we'll consider this AU. (Wee. I recently saw a behind the scenes pic with Regina standing next to Ruby. Maybe we'll have our scenes yet!)**

Part 7

Ruby had no idea how long she'd been pacing outside of Regina's house, her hand clutching at the spot on her neck where her special necklace should have been.

It was two hours until sundown, she had no cloak and now she had no necklace and unless Emma tracked down the man who'd stolen it, she'd spend the night locked in a freezer like an animal. She laughed darkly at that thought. God, was there anything more degrading than that?

Ruby whimpered and paced faster as her fears and humiliation threatened to overwhelm her. She had considered going to Snow whom she loved dearly, but the overly optimistic woman couldn't understand. She would just try her best to assure Ruby that everything would be fine and that Ruby wasn't a killer. That didn't really help when Ruby would wake up the next day, naked and with blood all over her.

No, Ruby needed someone who would actually hear her. Someone who wouldn't downplay her fears about what horrible things she was capable of. Of what _she_ was. Ruby needed Regina. The necklace had been more than potential replacement for her missing cloak. It had been a connection to the only person Ruby knew wouldn't just feel sorry for, but would truly understand her. Now it was gone and Regina herself probably didn't want to see her.

_Fuck_ she thought desperately as she looked at the pristine white mansion that seemed to mock her, even as it's owner would. She may as well go back to Granny's. She'd taken a few steps away from the house when her phone rang.

"Yeah?" she asked shortly, not even bothering to check the id.

"Are you going to come to the door or do you just plan on wearing a groove in my sidewalk?"

Ruby never thought she'd be so happy to hear that bitchy, sarcastic voice. "I…if you don't mind," she said cautiously.

"I wouldn't have said anything if I minded," Regina replied with more than a hint of mockery.

The proud part of Ruby urged her to hang up in the arrogant woman's face, but the frightened part pushed her forward toward the front door, which was already open. It was not particularly comforting for Ruby to recognize the peace that settled inside of her just seeing Regina standing in the doorway.

"Miss Lucas, is there some reason you're pacing like an expectant father outside of my house?"

Regina kept her face expressionless, but she knew it was the first night of the full moon and she felt something give inside of her at the near panic in Ruby's eyes.

"I lost your necklace," Ruby blurted, hating the sting of tears in her eyes.

Regina opened her mouth to offer a sharp lecture about keeping track of her belongings, but despite the lingering anger at the waitress, the words wouldn't come.

"Come on in," she said with a reluctant politeness.

Ruby smiled gratefully and entered the house, once again noticing the warmth that seemed to belie the cold nature of the woman standing next to her.

"Can I get you some coffee or tea?"

"Some coffee would be good," Ruby replied cautiously, not completely sure Regina wasn't going to yell at her and throw her out.

"Come on then," Regina directed shortly, but the usual impatient tone was missing and Ruby followed her to the kitchen, her chest aching with relief that Regina was apparently willing to talk to her.

Neither woman spoke while Regina prepared them both a cup of coffee and Regina was grateful for it. It gave her time to gather her thoughts. She hadn't forgotten how quick Ruby had been to turn on her after Emma and Snow had returned from the other world but she also knew how tormented the brunette was about what was going to happen. Her eyes focused in on the way Ruby's long fingers were scratching at her neck where the necklace would be.

"So what happened?" She asked placing a cup in front of Ruby.

"I went to take some trash out to the bins behind Granny's and before I knew it, I was backed up against the diner and a man had a knife at my throat."

Regina didn't doubt for a second that Ruby was telling the truth and she felt a protective rage start to simmer inside of her. "Did you recognize this man?" she asked with a barely credible casualness. She would find the man who dared assault Ruby Lucas and he would pay dearly for it.

Ruby was startled by the anger in Regina's eyes, surprised it was on her behalf. "No. He did have a sort of a weird smell…"

"What kind of smell?" Regina interrupted. People were so obsessed with appearance that they often overlooked the fact that scent usually left a bigger impression.

"I don't know," Ruby shrugged. "It was one I didn't recognize and it was just light enough I don't think anyone without my…extra senses, would have picked it up."

"I see. So was there anything else about him?"

"He was a little taller than me, but he wore a mask and he didn't say anything so I couldn't recognize his voice. He just slid the knife under the chain and cut it off." Unexpectedly, Ruby remembered the moment that Regina had so carefully slipped it around her neck and she felt a sharp pang of loss. "He took it and I couldn't stop him," she said, throat tightening and fingers once more seeking out the object that meant more to her than probably should.

Regina did not want to feel the compassion filling her as she looked into Ruby's sad eyes. "It was only a necklace Ruby," she said negligently. "At least you weren't hurt. Besides, it's very probable the enchantment wouldn't have worked anyway."

Ruby was hurt by the dismissive tone in Regina's voice but as always, she met the dark eyes that couldn't hide anything and knew that Regina did care… at least a little. "Maybe not, but I…I felt protected anyway."

Regina hadn't been expecting that. The sweetly spoken sentiment touched her until the ever-suspicious part of her mind reminded her of the angry and accusatory words Ruby had thrown at her in Gold's shop and she stiffened her resolve. Why should she allow herself to feel compassion for others when it only made her appear weak and was more often than not, thrown back in her face?

"You need to depend on yourself for protection Miss Lucas," she stated tonelessly, "not inanimate objects and certainly no one else. You'll be much better off."

Ruby sighed as she once more faced the pitiless woman the town had come to fear. However, it was not going to scare her off. "My mother once told me the same thing," Ruby mused, trying not think about the fact that she'd caused her mother's death. Something else she had in common with the woman watching her.

"Is that so?" Regina began to wipe down the already clean counter, trying to appear uninterested.

"Well maybe not so much the same as it was different." Ruby grinned at the frown on Regina's face as she tried to figure that sentence out.

"I don't suppose you'd like to clarify that," Regina finally stated while again wondering why she didn't just throw the woman out already.

"She told me that I shouldn't rely on my cloak during the full moon. I should embrace the wolf side of me because that would let me control it."

"Did it work?"

"Yeah," Ruby acknowledged, "but it's been so long since I've had to deal with this, I don't know if I still can."

Regina shoved aside the unwanted flicker of guilt and forced herself to remain impassive. "You are a werewolf Miss Lucas," she stated coolly. "No amount of magical items will change that fact. At best, all they can do is suppress it for a while. Accepting who you are puts you in control. Fighting it makes you weak and puts you at a disadvantage."

Ruby knew without a doubt that Regina wasn't just talking about her werewolf problem, but the words had their desired effect and despite the cold and uncaring delivery, Ruby felt the tension inside of her ease. Her greatest fear, however, still lingered. "I don't want to hurt anyone," she said morosely.

Regina flinched inwardly. She'd said that exact thing… once upon a time. "Then don't," she said plainly.

Ruby's temper flared at that. "Oh that's helpful," she sneered.

Regina almost snapped that if she didn't want her advice she could go somewhere else. "If your human side is too busy whining about things it can't change," she said instead, "then it's too busy to control the predator. You need to remember that your human side is the dominant part of this 'relationship'. If it wasn't then you'd spend most of your time playing in the woods and having puppies."

Ruby wasn't sure if she should be offended or amused by that. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means," Regina drawled slowly, "that since you spend most of your life as a human, that is your true nature. The wolf is just an…enhancement. If you fight the wolf, it's going to fight back and that's when they become dangerous."

"And that's what makes me a freak," Ruby muttered, Dr. Whale's words replaying in her mind.

"Don't say that again," Regina said forcefully, "I wouldn't tolerate it from Whale and I sure as hell won't let you say it. The wolf is a strong and noble creature Miss Lucas," she added sternly. "There is absolutely no shame in sharing the spirit of one."

Ruby's heart clenched. Without even trying, Regina had hit on the one thing that had driven her for her entire life. Nobody had ever understood that part of her before. Not even Snow.

"Regina, I…" she stopped, not knowing what to say or how to thank her.

"Don't worry about it Miss Lucas," she shrugged turning back to throw out her now cold coffee.

"Are we really back to Miss Lucas?" Ruby asked sadly as she got to her feet and walked over to stand beside the older woman.

"I believe it's for the best," Regina said, suddenly uncomfortable.

"I was wrong you know," Ruby told her. "You really have changed."

Regina stiffened. She was growing very, very tired of that word. "No," she said coldly, turning to face Ruby and surprised to see how close the taller woman had gotten. "I have not changed, nor will I," she replied coldly. "I can change my behavior, but I can NOT change who I am any more than you can and I'm becoming quite exasperated by people's insistence that I do so."

Ruby was shocked by the outburst. "Regina, I…"

"I am exactly the same person I was twenty eight years ago," Regina continued angrily. "I'm the same person who cast the curse, who did everything I've been accused of doing. Nothing can change that and I find it presumptuous that people will only accept me if I suddenly become some brand new person."

"I'm sorry Regina," Ruby said holding up her hands in apology. "I didn't mean to upset you."

Regina exhaled heavily, letting go of the resentment. "I know and I appreciate the sentiment, but I have accepted who I am. You should do the same."

Ruby looked into those damned beautiful eyes and simply couldn't help herself. She very slowly reached out and placed a hand on Regina's cheek, sighing softly when she didn't pull away.

"I was an asshole before Regina. And even though you don't believe me right now, I do accept you for who you are. Evil and all," Ruby confessed and grinned at the glare she received in return. "And I think now that I can accept myself," she said seriously, her thumb stroking lightly over the satiny skin and coming closer to the former Queen's full lips. "I don't know what will happen tonight. I am worried that I'll hurt someone and being locked in a freezer isn't my idea of a good time, but I'm not afraid anymore and that's because of you. I know I don't deserve it, but I… thank you."

Once again, the eloquence and sincerity of Ruby's words caught Regina by surprise but not as much as the tender caress of her cheek. "You're welcome," she replied automatically, struggling not to lean into the caress.

Ruby had never wanted to kiss someone so badly in her entire life. It was almost a physical ache not to lean forward and place her lips against Regina's, but she hadn't earned the right to do so. "I guess I should get to Granny's," she said, reluctantly lowering her hand and feeling slightly optimistic at the disappointed look that flashed across Regina's face.

"While you're…indisposed, I'll talk to Emma to see if she's found out who robbed you," Regina said, the promise of retaliation evident in the icy tone.

"Considering I had no information to give her, I doubt I'll ever see it again," Ruby said sadly. "I'm sorry."

"Unless you held yourself at knife point, Miss Lucas, you have nothing to apologize for," Regina offered drily.

"Yeah, well I've never been into that," Ruby smiled and then despite her body's silent protest, she stepped away from Regina. "So… I guess I'll se e you later?"

"I imagine so Miss Lucas…Ruby.". This time the smile Regina offered wasn't full of disdain. There was still a little guardedness in her eyes, but the smile was sincere and comforting.

"Thank you Regina," Ruby said and before she changed her mind and ruined everything, she left the Mayor's house and headed to Granny's, a lot more settled about the night to come and grinning broadly as she considered the many inappropriate thoughts that would serve to keep her warm while sitting in a freezer.

Regina was worried and that in turn made her irritable because, aside from Henry, she never showed concern for anyone. Yet here she was, wide awake and dressed at six thirty in the morning, all because she'd spent the entire night worrying about the well-being of an impertinent waitress.

Huffing in disgust at her weakness, Regina grabbed her coffee and went out the backdoor to walk around her yard, feeling as caged as Ruby had most likely been the night before. She had a town she could no longer run, magic she wasn't supposed to use and worst of all a son who no longer wanted her. So many things were churning inside of her she felt like she would explode if she couldn't release even a fraction of it. It was a daily struggle to maintain the indifferent façade she wore, but she'd be damned twenty times over before she buckled before the self-righteous people of Storybrooke.

As she made her way around her immaculate yard, she wished she had thought to bring her jacket. It was still early fall but the sun was just starting to rise and the morning chill was sharp. As she headed back to the house, something caught her eye, lying by her apple tree. Scowling, Regina stormed to her tree, prepared to tell the most likely passed out Leroy, that her lawn wasn't a flophouse and considering his desire to see her beheaded, it wasn't likely to become one. Her heart dropped to her stomach when she reached her tree and saw the naked figure of Ruby Lucas, curled up and sound asleep.

It was wildly inappropriate but for several seconds Regina stood frozen as she took in the beautiful figure sleeping beneath her tree. Her heart cracked just a little as she saw not just the magnificent body, but the innocence in the strong features and it was all she could do not to lean down and simply kiss the sleeping woman awake. She realized how disgustingly "Charming-like' the image was and she snorted in disgust and tried to figure out the best way to wake the violently shivering Ruby and protect what was left of her modesty.

Hoping the obviously cold woman would remain asleep for just a little longer, Regina hurried to her house and grabbed her coat and headed back to the tree just as Ruby was starting to stir.

Ruby groaned as she felt something sharp under her back and the cold hitting her body. She slowly opened her eyes and grimaced as she saw the branches of a very familiar apple tree. "Shit," she swore softly.

"And good morning to you Miss Lucas."

Ruby closed her eyes again, praying she was still dreaming and she'd wake up safe and sound in the freezer. She opened her eyes again only to meet the amused dark ones of Regina Mills.

"Am I really laying in your back yard?" she whispered.

"I'm afraid so."

"And am I…am I naked?"

"Oh yes dear, you are most definitely naked."

The low throaty voice was full of nothing but appreciation and it sent a heat raging through Ruby that made her dizzy. Her heart began to pound fiercely as she watched Regina's eyes roam over her body and she frantically wanted to beg the woman to use her hands instead.

"I…" she coughed, hoping to rid her throat of the lump forming in it. "I guess Granny's welding job was a bust," she muttered sitting up. She was startled as Regina wrapped a coat around her and helped her to her feet. She prayed to anyone listening that her legs would hold her as the older woman began to fasten the buttons with a deliberate slowness.

"It would seem so, unless you've suddenly developed a penchant for obscure pagan practices," Regina quipped while she finished buttoning the coat. She couldn't help but think it was a pity to cover up such beauty.

Ruby could only watch while Regina's long fingers finished their task, the shivers running through her having nothing at all to do with the cold air. "Thank you," she finally managed once Regina had stepped away.

"So, is there any particular reason you decided to nap on my property?" Regina asked, wanting to keep things light in case Ruby's transformation hadn't gone well.

"I don't…" Ruby paused as images raced through her mind and suddenly a broad grin crossed her face. "I remember," she said with barely contained excitement.

"Remembered what?" Regina ignored the flutter in her stomach at the sight of Ruby's smile. _Too young_ she reminded herself. Technically Ruby would be in her forties by now, but the curse had frozen time and she still had the exuberance and relative innocence of a woman much younger.

"Everything," Ruby replied, letting Regina lead her back to the house. "I remember tearing through the door at Granny's and I remember feeling the overwhelming need to run…to hunt and I did."

Regina frowned as she ran her eyes over the distracted woman but seeing no traces of blood. "And how was it?" she asked carefully as they entered the house and she led Ruby to the kitchen for some hot coffee.

"It was…I can't even tell you," Ruby breathed. "This time I wasn't fighting myself and I did what you said. I let myself be the wolf and it was..." she shook her head.

"Enjoyed it did you?" Regina tried for flippant, but Ruby's excitement was contagious and she found herself smiling, even as she realized how almost…orgasmic the woman's expression was. She swallowed.

"God, it was better than sex," Ruby said blissfully as if she'd read Regina's suddenly dirty mind.

"Tasteful as always," Regina commented, though without the sarcastic bite. She placed two coffees on the table and sat beside the distractingly underdressed woman.

"Sorry," Ruby said, not the least bit apologetic. "I didn't even kill anything. I mean the urge was there but I was actually content to run as fast as I could and well, there are several traumatized bunnies and deer, but I left them alone."

"Maybe I could send Dr. Hopper into the forest to help with that," Regina said with a smirk.

Ruby laughed at the image of the former cricket giving therapy to little rabbits. "I would pay money to see that."

Regina found herself unsettled. The sheer happiness and air of freedom coming from the wild Ruby Lucas combined with the knowledge of just what lay beneath her coat was disturbing her in several ways. She couldn't let her guard down. She wouldn't.

"I think I should find you something to wear home," she said abruptly getting to her feet and pretending not to be affected by the way Ruby's smile faded. "Come with me and while I find something, you can tell me why I found you on my lawn of all places."

Ruby got to her feet and followed Regina dejectedly, her balloon effectively deflated even as she felt a flicker of anger. Yes she'd hurt Regina but the former Mayor continued to shift so quickly between flirtation and cold indifference, Ruby was starting to get whiplash. However, that didn't prevent her from enjoying the best view in Storybrooke as she followed the rigid woman up the stairs and into the master bedroom.

Ruby had to admit the Queen's bedroom wasn't even close to what she'd imagined. When she let herself imagine it that was. It was, of course, very classy, but it was rather less…'Evil Queen' than she'd expected from the natural tans and browns to the simple but definitely expensive furniture. The only really extravagant piece being the massive bed, which had Ruby's mind reminding her painfully that she was currently naked under a coat. Regina's coat.

"So?" Regina called from what was undoubtedly an enormous closet.

Lost in her contemplations of removing her coat and sprawling out on Regina's bed, she barely heard the woman's voice.

"So what?" she asked distractedly.

"Really Miss Lucas, is your attention span so short?" Regina asked as she left the closet carrying a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt. She froze as she saw where Ruby's gaze was focused and a flare of arousal shot through her as she imagined stripping the coat from the other woman and pushing her down to the bed that had her so captivated and ….she shook her head to clear it of the inappropriate thoughts.

Ruby turned her serious eyes to Regina deciding that even at the risk of massive humiliation she was going to be honest. "After I changed and broke free of the freezer, and my thoughts evened out, I couldn't run fast enough. It was the freest I've ever felt in my life." Ruby paused and closed her eyes remember how incredible it had felt.

Regina studied the woman thinking she'd never seen anything so beautiful as Ruby Lucas lost in her memories. "But?" she prodded quietly.

Ruby's eyes opened and she smiled at the woman watching her. "But when the sun started to come up and I felt myself starting to change back, I was scared because I had no idea what would happen if I woke up alone in the woods and some perv walked up on me. I knew there was only one place I would truly feel safe."

"Me?" Regina asked incredulously. "You thought you'd be safe with me? Evil Queen and Heartless Bitch?"

"Yeah, who'd of thunk?" Ruby retorted cheekily before her grin faded. "And you're neither of those things. Yeah you're not the friendliest person in town, but you're not heartless or evil."

"I'm just a bitch," Regina replied casually, her lips twitching at the instantly apologetic expression on Ruby's face.

"No," Ruby protested before seeing the teasing gleam in Regina's eyes. "Well yeah, kinda. But technically, so am I."

Regina couldn't hold back the laughter at that. "Fair enough," she said. "I don't understand you Ruby Lucas," she stated simply. "That is quite a rare quality and not one I'm sure I'm comfortable with."

"Ditto," Ruby replied and then she decided to hell with safety and everything else. She took the clothes from Regina's hands and placed them on the bed before stepping dangerously into her personal space.

"I know that I haven't earned your trust yet," she said carefully lifting her hands to frame Regina's startled face, "and I know you could very well turn me into a squash for this but…" not giving Regina time to so much as think, Ruby leaned forward and kissed her.

Regina had lost any ability to think rationally when Ruby had touched her and was completely incapable of resisting when the soft lips met hers. There was a tiny voice in her mind shouting at her to stop this, slap the waitresses and throw her out of her house. Her body however, was singing. It had been so long. Knowing that she had a limited time before her pride kicked back in, Regina slid her arms around Ruby's waist and let the younger woman deepen the kiss.

Ruby moaned helplessly and shivered as she felt Regina's surrender and it took a strength she didn't know she had to keep from taking advantage. The animal inside of her was still awake and it was urging Ruby to claim her mate. However, thanks to the woman she was kissing, Ruby was no longer a slave to that animal and she forced her self to pull away, encouraged by the way Regina's lips clung to hers.

"Thank you for not slapping me," Ruby teased breathlessly wanting nothing more than to return to the full lips still so close to hers.

"You haven't left the house yet," Regina reminded her, hoping the sarcastic tone would cover her trembling voice. Taking a deep breath, she managed to move away from the still practically naked woman.

"I'll leave you alone to change and then I'll drive you back to Granny's," she stated as calmly as if the last few minutes hadn't happened leaving Ruby a little hurt and a little triumphant, knowing that she must have rattled the woman a little to have the mask slip so quickly back into place.

When she was alone, Ruby quickly removed the sleek black coat and couldn't help but smirk as she realized that never again would Regina Mills put on her coat without knowing who had been in it last and what they had ...or hadn't been wearing.

"Sherriff Swan, a moment please."

Emma looked up from the tracks she'd been studying around the dumpster at Granny's. She'd interviewed everyone who'd eaten at the diner the day before and searched every inch of ground looking for any clue as to who had robbed Ruby and had come up with absolutely nothing and it was pissing her off.

Something was off about the whole thing. The mugger didn't say anything at all, didn't ask for money and immediately went for the necklace. Granted, from what she'd seen of it, it was a beautiful piece of jewelry but it was also unique and easily identifiable, which made it too hot for even Gold to handle.

No. That mugger wanted Ruby's necklace for a reason, which actually made Emma's job a little easier. She just needed to figure out that reason and the sooner the better. She wanted the bastard who'd pulled a knife on one of her best friends and she wasn't going to stop until she found him.

Sighing at the sudden interruption, she met the arrogant gaze of the town prosecutor Albert Spencer and was startled to see four pretty nasty scratches on his face.

"I'm in the middle of an investigation Mr. Spencer. Make it a quick moment."

"I was attacked last night Sherriff and I want the culprit arrested immediately."

Emma rolled her eyes. From the look of it, he probably pissed off a stray cat. "And just who or what am I supposed to arrest?" she said not even bothering to hide her annoyance.

"Yes, well "what" would be the key word," Spencer sneered. "I want you to arrest that low class friend of yours. Ruby Lucas."

**Additional and most important A/N**

**Two million thanks to everyone who's read, reviewed and followed; including, but certainly not limited to ****ScOut4It, ****I'm****-So-Tape, Ailec-12, KateWallowie, InLoveAndUnrequted and the-original-lovelace. ****Also a big thank you to Jason, Maddy, Liz, sls1107, anon101 and all the lovely guests that I couldn't reply to personally, your encouragement and your amazing compliments are so wonderful and truly warms my heart. I have NO idea how long this story will be. It may be like a tv show and just continue until I run out of ideas or people stop liking it.**

**Lastly, I just realized my little section breaks that I always type as **** don't get uploaded correctly. So I am terribly sorry if the previous chapters seemed to run on. I did have breaks but they just didn't get uploaded. **


	8. Chapter 8

Red Queen Tale

**A/N. Thanks again so much for the continued interest and support. I'm really touched by all the very kind words. I hope I don't disappoint. Feedback and suggestions are very much welcome. **

**A/N 2: I totally changed Child of the Moon to suit my purposes (and to avoid including David as much as possible ha). There are some things that aren't procedurally correct in a legal sense, but considering the show had David searching George's car without a warrant, I suppose it's okay to take a few liberties. **

RQRQRQRQRQRQ

Part 8

"I want you to arrest that low class friend of yours. Ruby Lucas."

Emma's first inclination was to drive her fist into the obnoxious older man's face but barely held onto her temper. "Oh? On what grounds?" she asked coldly. "Those scratches on your face look defensive to me."

"We all know what that…woman…is," Spencer sneered.

"Yeah, that woman is a friend to everyone in this town. Especially me. What's your point?"

"My point _'Sheriff' _is that Ruby Lucas is a not a woman. She's a freak of nature. A werewolf that poses a threat to everyone in this town. She killed God knows how many people in our other world and she tried to kill me last night."

"She is not a freak," she corrected him sharply as she ran her eyes contemptuously over his high priced suit. "And it seems to me that you look pretty healthy for someone who supposedly had a run in with this deadly monster."

"Are you questioning me?" The old man scowled.

_I wasn't before, but I am now, _Emma thought. Every tell a professional liar possessed was pouring off the Prosecutor in waves.

"Should I be?" She asked innocently.

"No. You should do your job," he practically shouted. "I was attacked by a wolf last night and everyone knows that…woman escaped from the pathetic cage her grandmother constructed. Since she's the only man eating wolf in Storybrooke, It's obvious she is the one who did it and I want her taken care of before she eats someone else."

Emma seethed as she stared at the man who had helped try and railroad Mary Margaret…Snow and now he was trying to do it to her best friend. Unfortunately the fact that Ruby had indeed broken out of Granny's quite violently and had yet to show up for her shift gave her very little choice. "Fine. I can question her but unless you have even so much as a shred of evidence that it was her…"

"Sheriff Swan. I've reported a crime and it's your job to do something about it. If you're unable to keep your personal feelings out if it, then perhaps it's time Storybrooke gets a new Sheriff. One who upholds the law instead of protecting their friends."

Emma's fists tightened at her side but despite her instincts shouting at her that this man was hiding something and it involved Ruby. "For the sake of argument, let's pretend I don't know you're lying out of your ass. The fact is I have no grounds to arrest Ruby. At the most this is the jurisdiction of the humane society."

Albert Spencer wasn't the least bit amused. "I see. So you had to be forced to do your job as it pertained to your friend Ms. Blanchard, interfered with justice being carried out against that evil bitch Regina Mills who happens to be the mother of your child and now you're refusing to arrest the monster, another of your friends, who attacked me? I'm beginning to see why Regina distrusted your qualifications," he taunted.

"Then it's a good thing I was elected by the people and not you," she retorted. "Now if you want to do something useful, I suggest you head to the station and fill out the report with David."

"The flash of hatred that crossed the old man's face didn't escape Emma's sharp eyes and she stored that in the mental file she was keeping on the Prosecutor, which was growing larger by the second.

"Very well, 'Sheriff,' your lack of cooperation will be duly noted. If you won't do anything about this murdering beast living amongst us, I will and I'll make damned sure everyone in town knows how their beloved Charming's put their own interests before the safety of the people." Without another word, he spun and left Emma to her suspicions.

Emma let out a frustrated huff knowing that she'd not only hit a dead end at finding out who'd mugged Ruby but now it seemed her friend had bigger problems. She still remembered the way the previously gentle people of Storybrooke turned on Regina like a pack of wild dogs as soon as the curse broke. Knowing that Ruby was the werewolf who'd killed many of their friends or family in the other world meant her friend was in a lot more danger than a bogus assault charge.

She walked around to the front of the diner, hoping that Ruby had finally shown up for her shift. To her relief she saw her friend arriving at the front door right as she did. It caused a little pang in her chest to see Ruby looking happier and more relaxed than she had since Emma and Snow's return from the Enchanted Forest. She didn't know what…or who, had caused it, but she knew she was going to be the one to ruin it.

"Hey Ruby," she greeted before she noticed what Ruby was wearing. "I need to…uh…are you wearing Regina's coat?"

Ruby grinned even though she knew her face had to be as red as the streak in her hair. "Long story," she muttered.

"I look forward to hearing it," Emma said with a grin that quickly faded. "So…we need to talk," she said seriously, hating the wary look that wiped away Ruby's beautiful smile.

"Is it about my necklace?" Ruby asked hopefully.

"No, I wish it were," Emma said, both sad and puzzled by the deflated look she received. It seemed her friend was far more attached to that piece of jewelry than as just a possession she'd lost.

"I' don't like the sound of that," Ruby said nervously; "Come on, I'll get us some coffee."

Emma started to head into Granny's when her phone rang.

"Hey David, what's…Oh my God. I'll be right there."

"What is it?" Ruby said alarmed by the horror on Emma's face.

"Someone found a body by the docks. It was your friend Billy."

RQRQRQRQRQRQ

"Regina, this is Granny Lucas. "

Regina's eyebrows lifted, at the unexpected caller. "Ms. Lucas, what can I do for you?" she asked with a not entirely sincere politeness.

"It's Ruby," Granny said shortly.

Regina's heart clenched painfully. "What happened?" she asked abruptly.

"There was …Billy, the young mechanic who worked for Michael was found brutally murdered this morning and Albert spencer is telling anyone in town who'll listen, that it was the werewolf who did it. Given what I've heard about his injuries, he's not having a hard time convincing them."

Regina heard the panic in the old woman's voice but it was almost drowned out by her own concern. "Where is she now?"

"She was going to turn herself in, but I convinced her to go to your house for now."

"My…why?" Regina was actually stunned that the formidable old woman would recommend her as a safe haven.

Granny huffed. "Because, I saw how you looked at her the day you gave her the necklace. And I know you broke a promise to your son in order to protect her. Now, will you care for her or not?"

Had there been time and had the situation not been so dire, Regina would have hung up on the woman for her presumption. "Of course I will," she assured her, wondering what dear old King George was planning and why he had targeted Ruby. Whatever it was, she vowed that if any harm came to Ruby Lucas, he'd not live to see another day.

"Thank you Regina," Granny said surprising Regina with it's sincerity.

Regina hung up the phone and immediately called the woman who'd been a thorn in her side for over a year.

"_I don't have time for a chat Regina," _Emma answered the phone abruptly and Regina's lips curled as she fought to keep hold of her temper.

"And I don't have time to play your games…_Emma_. I'm calling about Ruby." She couldn't prevent the small of triumph at the woman's startled silence.

"_What about her?" _Emma asked cautiously.

"I know what happened to that boy and that Ruby is being blamed for it."

"_No offense, Regina," _Emma sneered, "_but you're no longer Mayor and this is an ongoing investigation. It's not your concern,"_

"I beg to differ," Regina bit out coldly. "I was with Ruby after she returned to human form. There wasn't a mark of blood on her, and believe me, I saw every inch of her." Regina couldn't help but remember the visual of a naked Ruby Lucas slumbering on her lawn.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emma asked shortly, wondering what the former Mayor was getting at and why she'd seen her friend naked.

"Exactly what it implies, Sheriff. The point is," she continued mockingly, "is that there was no blood, no scratches or anything on her, which would not have been the case had she mauled somebody. Plus, from what she told me, she was in full control over everything she did while she was a wolf. There's no way she attacked anyone."

"_Why were you with Ruby?"_

"As you said, that's not your concern and it's not even the issue. The fact is she didn't do it and I will not let her be railroaded."

"_She is MY friend, Regina and I 'm the Sheriff. I'm not going to let that happen and I don't need you to tell me how to do my job." _

Regina gritted her teeth but the strain in Emma's voice told her that the woman was desperate to clear Ruby and that kept her from telling Sheriff Swan what she thought about her abilities. "Are you aware that George…Albert Spencer is raising a mob to hunt down your friend like an animal?" She asked coldly.

"_Son of a bitch,"_ Emma swore. _"I should have known he would pull this shit after he came to me claiming Ruby had attacked him. He wanted me to arrest her and I told him I had no grounds."_

"I'm going to tell you this only because I know you will do what you can to clear her and so that you know she'll be safe. Ruby will be staying here with me until the townspeople cool off."

"_You? Why?" _ Emma blurted.

"That is also something that doesn't concern you," she snapped but then sighed. "However, Granny told her to come here. She knows I will protect Ruby and that's all I plan to say on the matter."

"_OK, well thanks for the…hold on a second…"_

Regina tapped her foot impatiently, already second-guessing her decision to include the Sheriff in her plan.

"_Uh Regina? Things just got worse."_

"What is it?"

"_I really shouldn't be telling you this, but Ruby's necklace was found on the body."_

RQRQRQRQRQRQ

Regina had given up trying to sit patiently as she waited for Ruby to show up and was now pacing around her living room with growing agitation. It had been two hours since Granny's call and there'd been no sign of the waitress. All manner of things were running through her mind, most ending with image of Ruby crossing the border of Storybrooke.

Regina had tried Ruby's cellphone several times and never got an answer. The only reason she hadn't gone looking for her was the fear that if Ruby showed up and found the house empty, she'd simply run off again.

Just as she was about to say to hell with it and go search for the wayward werewolf herself, she heard a tapping at her backdoor.

Disregarding the many lectures Regina had given Henry about running through the house, she rushed to the back door as gracefully as she could manage. She wasn't worried that someone would see the waitress as nobody could see her back yard, nor would they even suspect Regina Mills would provide a safe house for anyone, but almost against her will, she found herself worried and needing to make sure the woman was alright.

She had barely opened the door, when a tall trembling and sobbing waitress plowed into her. "Ruby," she soothed, wanting to push the woman away, but instead slipping her arms awkwardly around her waist and offering comfort as best she knew how.

"We're letting all the heat out, Miss Lucas," she finally said as lightly as she could, even as she continued to hold the crying woman.

Ruby chuckled with a sniff and pulled away, letting Regina close the door. "Sorry," she muttered.

"I expected you hours ago," Regina stated as she led the woman into the living room so she could warm herself by the fire.

"I wasn't sure I should come," Ruby admitted reluctantly rubbing her icy hands together in front of the welcoming warmth.

"Why not? Or did you think I would turn you in?"

"No!" Ruby exclaimed, wanting to reassure the inherently suspicious woman. "I just didn't want to cause you any problems."

"It's far too late for that Miss Lucas," Regina said with resignation. "Where were you anyway?"

"The woods. I wanted to turn myself in but Granny made me promise not to and…I got scared." Ruby offered a bitter smile. "Some ferocious beast huh?"

"Turning yourself in would have accomplished nothing," Regina replied coolly, "except to make you a target for the rabid dogs that Albert Spencer is rounding up. You did not kill that boy," she stressed.

"You don't know that," Ruby protested, anguish at knowing that a sweet young man who'd only wanted to get to know her was now dead, just like Peter, because of her.

"Call it a hunch," Regina said softly. "And you forget who I am. I know very well the look of someone or something that's tasted blood. I would have seen it in your eyes, if you had just mauled someone."

"But…"

"No buts," Regina ordered. "You're being set up and locking yourself away in jail wouldn't help anyone." She didn't find it necessary to let the already agitated woman know about her necklace.

"I hope you're right," Ruby sighed, turning back to the fire, "because, it will be dark in a few hours and you could very well be next."

Feeling completely out of her element, Regina stepped toward the distraught woman. Placing fingers under Ruby's chin, she turned tormented eyes back to her own. "I'll take my chances," she said gently.

"Now," she continued more formally and reluctantly dropping her fingers from Ruby's warming skin. "The likelihood that anyone will find you here is slim to none. Emma knows of course, but nobody else. You will be safe here."

"What about later?" Ruby asked, still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that Regina Mills was helping her.

"You've already said you can control it and I believe you. However, I think it's best if you…make yourself comfortable in the guest room upstairs until the Sheriff and her dear old dad, find what they need to clear you. It has everything you'll need to be comfortable and I'll be with you when you change and do what I can to help you regain control."

"Why are you helping me?" Ruby blurted and then wished she hadn't as she hoped she hadn't just ruined everything.

"That's what good people do," Regina said with an amused smirk.

Ruby didn't understand what was obviously a private joke, but she smiled anyway. Emotions were warring violently inside of her and she felt like she would shatter at any moment, but as she looked into Regina's surprisingly kind eyes, something powerful clicked in her chest. Her conflicting emotions settled almost immediately, all but a hungry desperation that had nothing to do with the full moon.

"And what do not so good people do?" she asked huskily, stepping into Regina's space, needing Regina's lips more than she'd ever needed everything.

Regina was a bit startled by the sudden shift from fear and despair to a burning desire that shone hotly in Ruby's eyes. Nothing about this situation was appropriate and her instincts were demanding that she walk away right now, but Regina had never followed orders particularly well.

"Are you sure you want to find out?" Regina replied, letting her own desire reflect Ruby's.

Ruby lifted a hand to Regina's cheek, relieved nearly to tears when the aloof woman didn't pull away. "I'll take my chances," she smiled as she repeated Regina's words. "I need you Regina," she whispered.

Regina couldn't move for a moment. Only one other person had looked at her the way Ruby was, as if she was the most important person in the world, but no one had ever made her feel truly needed and her heart nearly broke at the sincerely offered plea.

"You realize that this is the worst possible time for this," Regina said softly. "You're in danger and will be transforming soon."

"Yeah, I've never been one that worried about things like that," Ruby said with a grin, even as her thumb ran across Regina's lips.

"Why doesn't that surprise me? I…." before Regina could rattle off a halfhearted insult, Ruby's lips were on hers and her knees nearly buckled at the sensation. This was not the tentative kiss from before. It was pure passion and need and Regina couldn't do anything but surrender to it. Sliding her hands into Ruby's soft hair, she pulled her closer and let her tongue drift across Ruby's lips until they parted for her.

Ruby moaned at the feel of Regina's warm tongue sliding across hers in a sensual caress and the wolf that was so close to the surface was pushing her to take the woman right there in front of the fireplace, but she refused. Instead she pulled her lips from Regina's and trailed slow kisses across the strong jaw and down her neck where she took time to scent the skin she would now know anywhere before suckling hotly, needing to taste as well as smell. It was a combination more powerful than anything she'd ever known and the racing pulse under her lips nearly had her losing her control all together.

**TBC**

**A/N OK, so I'm giving the ladies their moment before the shit hits the fan so to speak. My natural instinct is to 'fade to black' so to speak. I've never been able to write an intimate scene. Even writing a kiss is a struggle. So, I'm putting it to you dear readers. Should I fade out…or is there someone who would be willing to write their love scene for me (nothing too graphic though. Not that I'm opposed, it just wouldn't fit the tone of this particular story haha). **


	9. Chapter 9

A Red Queen Tale

**A/N: As always thanks so much for your support and remarkably kind words and encouragement. It helps so much. Now if I had you guys prodding me on my originals haha. It's short but fingers crossed that you like this. (PS: I've spell checked and re-read but still all mistakes are mine)**

Part 9

Ruby followed Regina into the master bedroom, unsurprised to see it was nearly as large as the diner. She waited as patiently as her racing heart would allow for Regina to close the blackout curtains and light the fireplace, giving the room a seductive illusion of darkness.

"Well then," Regina purred, a slow dangerously seductive grin lifting her lips. She approached a suddenly nervous Ruby who was feeling decidedly like the bunnies she'd been stalking the night before.

"Are you sure you want this?" Ruby blurted. "With me?"

That gave Regina just a moment of pause as she saw the self-doubt on the beautiful face. But only a moment. She continued walking toward Ruby, stopping until they were only a breath apart. "It may have escaped your notice Miss Lucas, but I never do anything I don't wish to do. And," she trailed a fingertip provocatively down Ruby's cheek, "I never took you for the bashful type."

Ruby's mouth went dry as she felt the full effect of Regina's sexuality concentrated on her. She ran her eyes over Regina's graceful body, which was predictably clad in snug black slacks and a maroon turtleneck. She wondered why the woman felt the need to wear so many clothes in her own home, but as her confidence grew, so did her appreciation for the fact that there was more for her to unwrap.

"Kiss me," she whispered, her eyes searching Regina's almost desperately.

Regina had no idea how things had progressed from trying to ease Ruby's fear to having the waitress staring at her hotly and demanding to be kissed, but she wasn't about to question it. Sliding her arms around the slightly taller woman's neck, she pulled the slender brunette against her and captured Ruby's lips with all the passion that lay simmering just beneath the surface anytime Ruby Lucas was near.

Ruby's fingers plunged into Regina's hair, giving in to the need that was consuming her. She heard something that sounded like a growl and was startled to realize it came from her. She tore her lips away from Regina's. "You are so beautiful," she panted in the woman's ear.

Regina was on fire. The little growl, Ruby's hotly whispered words and the feel of the slender form beneath her hands was simply too much. "You are the one who's is beautiful," she replied, "even if you do talk to much," she muttered. Any other jibes she might have made were replaced by a low groan as Ruby's lips nipped at her ear and then sucked the lobe between her lips while a delicate but definitely strong hand slid down to cup and caress her breast.

"_Good lord," Regina_ hissed fiercely as she dropped her face down to Ruby's neck where she sharply inhaled the woman's tantalizing scent before sliding her tongue slowly up her throat, pausing to nip gently at her chin and then returning to claim the full waiting lips.

Ruby's head was reeling from the pure hunger in Regina Mills kiss. The feel of a silken tongue sliding against hers, not to mention the wonderfully erotic sensation of a full breast in her hand was a dizzying experience and she wanted more.

"Take me to bed Regina," Ruby ordered huskily.

"If you insist," Regina whispered into Ruby's ear, happily forgoing any sarcastic comment about the girl's bossiness that may have sprung to mind.

RQRQRQRQ

The small whimpers pulled Regina from the rare dreamless sleep she'd fallen into. She frowned as she tried to remember where she was but then the trembling started and she looked down to see the naked form of Ruby curled up in her arms and it all came rushing back.

She instinctively stiffened and sat up, prepared to tell the woman to go home but she remembered that her…lover…was in danger. Suddenly she realized that something was terribly wrong. Ruby was pressed up tightly against her, the shivers and whimpers growing more pronounced. Feeling her heart flip over anxiously, she looked at the clock. It was already six thirty, which meant night had already fallen. Ruby was transforming and judging by the looks of it, it wasn't going to be pleasant.

"Ruby," Regina whispered, carefully reaching out to gently lift Ruby's face.

"You have to go," Ruby hissed as she tried to fight the agony racing through her body.

Regina hid her worry behind the always-present regal mask. "You forget, this is my bed Miss Lucas," she said, unable to keep from softly stroking the hair back from Ruby's face.

"You don't want to see…" a load groan of pain interrupted her and had Regina feeling helpless, something she never allowed herself feel before.

"I'm a big girl dear," Regina said, the worry showing in her voice, "and an Evil Queen who isn't easily frightened off," she lied. Ruby's pain was causing a matching one inside of her.

"It hurts," Ruby moaned pitiably and Regina wracked her brain to find something…anything that would help. Finally, she maneuvered herself and the suffering woman until they were sitting upright and facing each other. Regina reached out and placed her hands firmly on either side of Ruby's face, trying not to succumb to the pain in the woman's eyes.

"I'm afraid I can't help with the pain completely," she murmured, but I know a spell that will help make it a little more bearable. Will you let me?"

"Please," Ruby whined.

Regina stroked her thumbs comfortingly over the strong cheekbones and then began to whisper under her breath, she felt the addicting pull of magic start to build inside of her and she forced it back down as she concentrated on the reason she was calling upon her powers once more. Only when purple smoke began to swirl around her hands did Ruby's trembling lessen and her eyes slide shut.

Regina gently lowered the now sleeping woman back to the bed, mindful of the spasms that continued to wrack the changing body. Despite a twinge of fear regarding what would happen when the spell she'd cast wore off, Regina got to her feet and pulled a chair up beside the bed, close enough to Ruby where her scent would be the first thing the wolf would recognize, but with enough distance between them it wouldn't spook her.

After what seemed to be an eternity, Regina finally got to witness first hand the transformation from human to wolf. If she hadn't known how painful it must be for the woman, Regina would have found it intriguing. Even under the mild sleeping spell, Ruby's lean frame still twitched rapidly as human bones shifted and morphed into the shorter canine form and before she knew it, the beautiful woman she'd been sleeping beside had become a magnificent sleeping wolf.

Regina wanted to reach out and touch the soft fur, but knew better. The wolf was asleep but the spell was a very mild version of the one she'd cast on Snow and David. It allowed the mind to rest, but it was only temporary and it depended on the person affected as to how deep and how long they slumbered. While she waited for the wolf to come around, she quickly threw on a pair of yoga pants and knowing it was rather pathetic, slipped into the shirt, her shirt she remembered, that Ruby had been wearing, telling herself it was only so the wolf would recognize it.

Deciding that precautions were called for, she placed a small binding spell on the room so that if the wolf spooked, she' d be unable to leave until Regina could reach her and then she sat back down in her chair and waited.

It was only about fifteen minutes before a low rumbling growl drew Regina's attention to the bed. She lifted an eyebrow at the now wide-awake wolf staring at her from her bed. Part of her found the sight fairly amusing.

"Temper, temper dear," Regina said smoothly, knowing better than to show fear. She very carefully held out her hand, her eyes staring into Wolf Ruby's dark predatory orbs.

"I know you're in there Ruby," she said softly. "You were in control last night and I know you can do it again."

Ruby's lips curled in a warning snarl even as her nose twitched as Regina's hand approached.

"It's alright Ruby. I trust you," she continued to speak as gently as possible, giving the woman time to work with the beast. The teeth were still bared, but the growling stopped. The wolf's nose dropped quickly and Regina fought the urge to yank her hand away in fear of having it bitten off. She let out a shaky sigh as the nose merely pressed against her flattened palm and sniffed. Then, to Regina's shock, she felt the startling sensation of a wet tongue carefully licking her fingers.

"You're not tasting your dinner are you?" Regina chuckled nervously. The wolf raised its head and Regina couldn't help but grin at the totally unamused glare it was giving her.

"Just checking. You…can you understand me?" She asked curiously even as her hand began to stroke over the soft fur of Ruby's head.

Ruby's head dropped and lifted once as if nodding.

"Good. My you are a pretty one aren't you?" Regina commented appreciatively, finally letting herself admire the magnificent creature looking remarkably comfortable in her bed. A creature that had killed so many people but was now sitting so calmly amongst her silk sheets and letting herself be stroked like a pet.

"I won't let anyone hurt you," she swore, feeling a renewed purpose that she'd been without since she'd finally accepted that her attempts at redemption weren't enough for Henry. The brief thought of her son sent a wave of sadness through her.

Wolf Ruby whined, drawing Regina's eyes back to her and she realized she'd stopped scratching her ears. The looming tears receded as she recognized what the wolf was doing.

"Well it seems I now have a way of getting you to do what I want," Regina commented arrogantly, chucking at the snort that came from the wolf.

For a long moment, Regina sat in her chair and ran her hands over the wolf, feeling the strength that lay behind the silky coat and knowing the same strength lay under the woman's silky skin.

For her part, Ruby let her wolf self familiarize itself with Regina's touch and scent. She could feel the beast stirring inside, desperate for the run and the hunt but she was able to calm it, even though she knew at some point she'd have to let it free. They both needed it.

"I can feel it," Regina commented, seeming to read Ruby's mind. "I can feel the tension inside of you and I promise that as soon as I hear from Emma that it's safe I'll…"

A low growl game from Ruby, one that Regina knew wasn't playful and that indicated the beast was present. She stiffened, hoping she wasn't about to have her throat ripped out when Wolf Ruby leapt from the bed and headed to the window. She nosed aside the curtain and the growl grew louder.

Regina went to the window and swore softly as she spotted a shadowed figure prowling around the moonlit backyard. "Idiot," she muttered derisively, wondering who in Storybrooke actually had the courage to trespass on the Evil Queen's property.

Turning from the window, Regina made her way to the door before releasing the binding spell she had placed. She knew she should replace it after she left, but she wouldn't keep Ruby locked up. She had to trust her.

"I'll take care of this," she instructed, "and I know I'm asking a lot from you right now, but I need you to stay here Ruby. Please?"

Ruby growled again, hating the helplessness but wanting to prove to Regina how much she trusted her. How much both sides of her trusted her. She sat on her haunches signaling her agreement.

"Thank you," Regina said seriously and then a slow smirk crossed her lips. "If you mess on the carpet, I have a rolled up newspaper with your name on it."

Ruby could do nothing but watch as Regina left, shutting the door behind her.

RQRQRQRQRQ

Regina stepped outside, her eyes immediately spying the figure standing brazenly by her tree. She knew a simple flick of her wrist would rid her of the nuisance, but thinking of Henry, she held back even as she wondered when her tree had become the local gathering spot.

"Whoever you are, I'd advise you to…"

Regina never sensed the presence behind her, nor did she feel the blow to the head that knocked her unconscious.

TBC….

RQRQRQ

**A/N: Yeah, sorry about that ending…it wasn't necessarily planned that way, but seemed a good place to break.** **However, being cold-cocked is NOT going to sit well with Regina. Just saying **** FYI it may be a few days before the next Chapter. Thoughts and suggestions are always welcome and appreciated. **


	10. Chapter 10

A Red Queen Tale Part 10

**A/N: Well we're almost to the end. One more short update after this one and an epilogue. To my happiness, I found the transcript for Child of the Moon online and actually found some dialogue that fit my um…re-telling…of course it was tweaked a bit to fit my AU version. (I also needed to address the one thing that really bugged me in the episode. See if you can guess what it was ha) I apparently have issues with twisty plots, so my apologies if it becomes a bit muddled or too easily resolved.**

**Sorry for the length of this one, but I couldn't bring myself to give another cliffhanger **** Again, I have no rights to any of these characters or the show and am just using them for entertainment. **

**All errors are mine and I hope the glaring plot holes and rushed action is forgivable.**

**EDITED: I was reading this after I posted and noticed some glaring mistakes so I am reposting this with corrections… Part 11 and Epilogue should be up if not tonight then tomorrow. Thanks again for your wonderful support and encouragement. **

RQRQRQRQ

"What the hell is going on here?" David asked hotly as he and Emma entered the diner. They were still desperately searching for anything that would prove Ruby was innocent of killing the mechanic and Emma had been in the middle of searching the company's computer when she received a call from Granny asking for help.

The sun had gone down and it was now imperative that they find something as they had already heard several of Storybrooke's citizens shouting for blood. Emma knew that as a human Ruby was in danger, but as a wolf, she'd be killed on sight and there'd be nothing Emma could do. As they entered the diner, Emma was shocked to see Albert Spencer standing in front of Granny who had her crossbow pointed right at him.

"The former King over there, just barged in here and started demanding that I let him tear up my diner looking for my granddaughter," Granny shouted, as she pointed her crossbow, fully prepared to use it.

Emma quickly made her way around the counter and gently pushed the weapon towards the floor. "Easy Granny," she soothed.

"What's this about Spencer?" she growled.

"It's about that woman harboring a murderer and you and your…father," he sneered, "helping her."

"You're full of shit," David snapped.

"Unless you're planning on ordering something, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Emma said coldly.

"I have the right to be here," Spencer protested. "I plan to get justice for that boy who was torn apart by a vicious killer."

"You don't want justice," David scoffed. "You want the public spectacle you didn't get with Regina, and we'll be damned if you railroad an innocent woman to get it."

"Oh that's right," Albert said condescendingly, "you also refused the people their justice when Victor Whale had Regina Mills in his grasp. Why? Because she's the mother…oh, excuse me, adoptive mother of your grandson. Now you're protecting the monster that's killed so many of these people's loved ones?"

"That's not what we're doing and you know it," David retorted.

"Oh really … shepherd?" Albert taunted, "These people now see you and the alleged 'savior' for what you are. They've seen that you'll willingly risk their lives to protect your friends and they're not happy about it. These peasants will finally get it through their slow witted minds that only a King can rid them of the two monsters that have been allowed to live among us for too long and your happy little Charming reign will finally come to an end."

Emma saw the almost triumphant smirk on his face and it was as if someone flipped a switch in her mind.

"You son of a bitch," she accused incredulously, "you set her up."

David could only gape at his…daughter while Albert's smirk grew wider.

"I resent the implication," Albert protested with mock offense. "And unless you have the proof to back it up, you're coming very close to libel. Now," he announced, growing even stiffer if possible, "seeing as you two are either incapable or unwilling to do your job, the citizens that you're supposed to protect have got a killer to hunt down," and with that the obnoxious prosecutor left the diner.

David clenched his fist and started to go after him but Emma grabbed his arm. "No David. We can't arrest him based on a hunch, no matter how sure of it I am. We need evidence."

"I have an idea on how we can get it," David said hopefully. "Granny, come on, we're going to need you."

The threesome left the diner together but Emma's thoughts were swirling violently. Something Spencer said was nagging at her and suddenly she realized what it was. "Ok, is it just me or did Spencer just threaten Regina as well as Ruby?"

RQRQRQRQ

Ruby was growing agitated as she prowled restlessly around the large room, trying to burn off the violent energy and suffocating sense of confinement vibrating inside of her. The wolf craved the feel of cool air in her fur and the damp ground beneath her paws. She craved the freedom to stretch her legs and run until she simply couldn't run anymore. When she was feeling trapped as she was now, that was when her grip on the wolf was at it's weakest. Only the plea for restraint from Regina kept her from giving in to the needs urging her to flee into the forest.

As a wolf, Ruby really had no true concept of time. All she knew was Regina wasn't there. She was outside confronting a possible prowler and Ruby was stuck sitting in the room like a helpless puppy. Growling in frustration, she made her way to the window and moved the curtain with her snout, hoping to see Regina heading back to the house. What she saw instead had the fur rising on her back and a snarl erupting from her throat.

The light from the full moon was bright enough to make out that Regina was tied to her own apple tree and a man was standing in front of her. Something flashed in the moonlight and Ruby knew it was a weapon and the tight restraint she had on the wolf was released. She threw herself violently at the closed door, reveling in the loud crack of breaking wood. She clawed and scratched until she was free and raced through the house. She only briefly paused when she reached the glass French doors but then broke through them not even aware of the shards of glass cutting into her skin.

RQRQRQRQRQ

Albert Spencer preened at the large crowd watching him with rapt attention. He'd missed the power and authority he'd had as King and Regina Mills be damned, he was taking it back. He smirked, knowing that at this moment, that bitch who'd crossed him was being removed as a problem.

"How many of you have lost loved ones to that thing…known as Red or Ruby Lucas?"

Almost everyone in the crowd muttered names of people they'd lost and he could feel the stirring of anger.

"I myself was attacked by this monster last night and this morning one of our own people, an innocent young man named Billy, that most of us knew, was ripped to shreds."

The mutterings grew louder and Albert grew more confident. "We will not cower in fear of this creature any longer! We know what she is, so why is she still alive?" He basked in the loud cheers of agreement.

"I'll tell you why. It's because she's being protected by two people. The same two people that kept us from getting our revenge from the woman who ripped us from our homes – David Nolan and his daughter Emma Swan. They knew a full moon was coming and instead of chaining that creature up, they allow her to roam free, lurking God knows where, while they claim to investigate Billy's murder. But we all know who did it don't we? How many more people have to die before our Prince and his offspring decide to act? Well If they won't protect you, I will!"

The crowd erupted with cheers of support and cries for blood while Albert Spencer had to fight back a grin of triumph.

RQRQRQRQRQ

"Well, here we are again," Dr. Whale taunted as he pointed his gun at the still dazed former Queen. "Only this time there's no Pansy Prince or shabby Savior to rescue you."

"Is that pretty little gun of yours supposed to scare me?" Regina laughed derisively. "You realize that these chains can't hold me," she taunted back.

"Oh but I think they will," Whale sneered. "Everyone in this godforsaken town knows about the ridiculous promise you made to that brat of yours not to use magic." He grinned at the snarl that curled her lips. "And the fact that you couldn't finish me off in the diner tells me you're not willing to break that promise even to save your own neck. As a little added assurance though, I also administered a shot that will immobilize your powers long enough for me to ...take care of business."

"And where did you get that particular item?" Regina asked almost casually. "Or do I even need to ask?"

"Let's just say a deal was made," Whale grinned smugly. "So, here we are. While these idiot townspeople are off chasing that freak Ruby Lucas for supposedly killing some kid, they left you to me."

"Supposedly?" Regina felt her blood run cold, but she kept her tone disinterested even as she prayed Ruby was still in her room. "Is that your not so clever way of telling me that Rub…the wolf, didn't kill that boy?"

"I'm not telling you anything," Whale replied blithely. "However, their little manhunt has conveniently taken the Sheriff, that insipid David Nolan and most of the town out of the picture."

"You bastard," she swore, trying not to think about how devastated and frightened Ruby had been believing she'd killed someone else.

"Now that's no way for a lady to talk," he sneered. "But then again you're hardly a lady."

"Oh for crying out loud," Regina huffed in impatience, "are you going to do something sometime tonight? Or do you just plan on boring me to death?"

Whale's smirk faded and he was feeling decidedly irritated that the woman didn't have the decency to show her fear. "I'm here to make sure you pay for what you did to me."

Regina barked out a laugh. "Are you serious? What I did to you?" she asked incredulously.

"You took me from my brother and my home and brought me to this cursed world. Why?"

"You know very well why," Regina hissed. "You, Rumplestiltskin and that crazy bastard Jefferson used me. You perverted the one pure thing in my life. The one thing I truly loved, all for your own twisted desires. You turned me into a monster and I thought it would only be fair that you got to reap the benefits."

"You were weak," Whale scoffed. "You still are. You…Everyone in this damned town cling to magic like little children when science is what truly controls the world."

Regina smirked. "Oh really? "I doubt it was science that reattached your arm so perfectly. You obviously needed magic to suppress my own, and I believe it was magic you required in the first place to get a heart to save your brother….how'd that work out for you by the way?" She finished thoughtfully.

Rage flashed inside of Victor and he struck her across the face before he regained his temper. "Let's just say it turned out almost as well as bringing back that sniveling little boyfriend of yours," he jeered.

"You are pathetic," she spat furiously. "You like to believe you're some great genius, but I know your story…Frankenstein. You've failed at everything you've ever tried. Including Daniel," she ignored the sharp pain of memory.

"Oh I don't know," Whale retorted, his anger growing with every word, "making sure you had to put that aberration down yourself seems to be something I can feel good about."

Whale would not live to see another day, Regina swore to herself, barely maintaining her indifferent demeanor. "You shouldn't," she responded nonchalantly. "The fact is, you helped me. You gave me a chance to finally say goodbye to him and the hope that I might finally be able to move on."

"Move on?" Whale snorted. "To whom? Oh let me guess, you're 'moving on' with that abomination posing as a waitress?" He tsked scornfully. "I guess you really have reached rock bottom Regina. For your safety I do hope you keep it on a leash, although I'm sure the little slut likes that."

Regina's blood boiled. "I warned you…"

"That's all you have left, isn't your Majesty? Empty threats. Your brat hates you, you have no job, no crown and no friends." He leaned forward until his mouth was at her ear. "There's absolutely nobody in this world or any other who cares if you live or die," he whispered contemptuously.

Regina couldn't help the flash of pain of the cruel words, even if they were the truth. "And you still have a dead brother and no way to get back home so that you can continue to fail at reviving him," she countered. "Maybe you should be thanking me."

Whale's temper exploded at that and he whipped the gun once more across her face. When she didn't cry out, he struck her again and then again.

The sound of breaking glass and a loud violent growl stopped the attack. Regina's heart stopped as she saw the very angry wolf charging toward them.

"Ruby no!" she shouted desperately, ignoring the sharp pain running down her cheek.

Whale spun around and nearly wet himself as the crazed beast raced toward him, teeth bared and out for blood. He fired.

RQRQRQRQ

David, Emma and Granny headed down the dark street each feeling a growing anxiousness. Granny was carrying the jacket that Billy had been found in, while using her enhanced sense of smell to try and find some trace of the boy's blood. Time was running out. They knew Ruby had changed by now but despite her having taken refuge at Regina's, they had no idea what was happening or whether Regina would be able to control her. And with Spencer's mob on the hunt, things were looking bad.

"Wait," Granny suddenly stopped. "This way."

Emma and David followed the older woman without question as she led the way to an expensive looking sedan parked at the curb. The woman walked around the car.

"This is Spencer's car," David announced with surprise.

"Check the trunk," Granny ordered.

"We don't have a warrant," Emma protested, even as she looked in the windows hoping to find something to justify an illegal search.

"I know, but we don't have time to get one," David said, breaking the driver's window to release the trunk hatch.

"Then nothing we find can be used to prosecute him," Emma argued. "We have no probable cause for this search, and I highly doubt any court in the country would believe Granny smelled something suspicious."

"I know Emma," David said gently, "and we'll have to deal with that later, but Ruby's life is at stake and we need to prove to these people that she didn't kill anyone."

David popped the trunk and saw nothing. Not even a piece of dirt. "Granny, are you sure you smelled something?"

"Here, let me," Emma said with resignation, pushing David aside. She lifted the cover off the spare tire and swore as she found Ruby's cloak, what looked like a hatchet and a doctor's bag. On a hunch, she took the bag and opened it, unsurprised to find a bloody scalpel.

"What the hell?" Granny asked looking at the small axe that was still covered in blood.

"You did it Granny!" David said happily. "You've just proven Ruby didn't kill Billy."

"You mean Spencer used that," she gestured at the weapon, "to chop…oh poor Billy," she said sadly. "Why would he kill a simple mechanic and why the hell would he steal my Ruby's cloak?"

David sighed. "He was setting her up Granny."

"But why? What did she ever do to him?"

"This wasn't about Ruby. It was about me," David replied growing furious. "He still resents me for ruining his alliance with Midas and wants revenge. He wanted a way to turn the people away from me and what better way than to show them I would willingly sacrifice them to help a friend they believe to be a monster."

"I'd like to say you're wrong, but these people will believe anything if it leads to forming a mob," Granny muttered bitterly. "So what's with the bag?"

"It's a doctor's bag," Emma said thoughtfully, "containing a bloody knife, which explains the almost dainty scratches on his face."

"You think he made those himself?" David asked.

"Oh please," Emma scoffed. "I doubt he'd have the guts and even if he did, he wouldn't have made them so clean. No. He had help and I'm pretty sure I know who."

"Whale?" David guessed.

"Yep."

"Why would he help Spencer frame Ruby?" Granny asked impatiently, wanting nothing more than to grab her crossbow and deal with Spencer and his bloodthirsty mob herself.

Emma frowned as she was reminded of something Spencer had said in the diner. "I don't think Ruby had anything to do with it. He's after Regina."

"Regina? What does she have to do with anything?" David asked, unable to hide his lingering distaste for the former Mayor.

"Spencer said he was going to get rid of two monsters," Emma explained with growing anxiety. "Whale already tried to attack Regina once and from what Ruby said, threatened her again while Snow and I were in the Enchanted Forest."

"And Regina had also crossed Spencer back in the other world but still, it's a hell of a stretch Emma," David said cautiously.

"I know, but I've see weirder things and my gut is telling me that this whole thing has been about getting rid of Regina just as much as getting at you. Ruby is just their pawn."

"And Ruby is with Regina," Granny said with growing panic. "Or she was."

"Shit. Granny, you and David go stop Spencer and that mob before they manage to find their way to Regina's. I'll go check on former Madame Mayor."

"But I need to be there…."Granny protested.

"Granny, If Ruby's there, I'll take care of her, but if she's not…"

Granny nodded. "Alright but take her cloak, in case she's there."

"She'll be alright," Emma assured the older woman who merely nodded, not entirely convinced.

"Call me if you need backup," David told her before following Granny.

RQRQRQRQRQ

The loud yelp of pain and sudden horrible silence cut right through Regina's heart like a dagger and any control she had over her anger fled. With barely a twitch of her fingers, the chains fell away from her body and the gun ripped from Whale's hand to land helplessly several feet away.

Whale began to panic as he saw the pure rage and hatred on her once indifferent face. "No! Your powers aren't supposed to work!" he cried, just before a powerful wave of magic sent him flying backwards.

"Apparently Gold forgot to mention that magic is unpredictable here," Regina's laugh was pure ice. "I however am not. I warned you," she said and sharply swung out her hand, knocking him off his feet once more and the now frightened doctor scrambled to get back to his feet.

"I was content to listen to your pitiful ravings because it amused me," she continued, flinging out another hand, shooting a bolt of energy straight into his chest, causing him to cry out in pain and drop to his knees. Regina was fully lost to her darkness now as the memories of having Daniel taken from her intertwined with the knowledge that Ruby had been too, "but you couldn't leave well enough alone. You had to bring Ruby into it and I thought I made myself very clear about what would happen if you continued to attack her."

Regina continued to blast the man with balls of energy, knocking him backwards repeatedly and the sounds of his painful grunts becoming a drug to her soul. "And now you've killed…" The sound of the gunshot and Ruby's cry of pain reverberated in her mind and she stalked toward the sniveling doctor, aching to feel his poor excuse of a heart crumbling beneath her fingers. Using her powers to bind him and lift him into the air, she stopped just inches away. Her lips lifted in a smile of pure evil, which only grew wider at his struggles and cries for mercy.

"Prepare to meet the woman you helped create," she said with a deadly intention . "It was your only worthwhile accomplishment."

"No, please I…" before he could finish Regina's hand plunged inside of his chest and her eyes slid closed at the almost sensually addictive sensation. Whale's choked pleas only increased her pleasure and she was so close to surrendering to the power she'd been without for so long.

A weak yelp followed by pitiable whine broke through the almost hypnotic daze she'd fallen into and Regina froze. Ruby was alive. Regina yanked her hand from Whale's chest, knowing that the abrupt removal had hurt him excessively and waved her hands again. Two large limbs from her apple tree reached out and wrapped a now shrieking Whale in it's clutches while she raced to Ruby's side and fell to her knees.

"Ruby?" Regina carefully stroked her hands gently over the wolf, her fingers pausing as they passed across the blood-matted fur. Ruby whimpered and Regina knew she'd found the injury along with several other due to breaking through the glass doors. She was aware of the tears trailing down her cheeks but ignored them as she murmured soft words to the weak animal, and stroked the trembling body.

"Why did you do that?" she whispered shakily. "Why would you risk your life for me Ruby? I'm not worth it." Ruby whined and weakly lifted her head to lick at her fingers in reply.

"Hold still," Regina ordered as calmly as she could. She placed her hands over the injury and focusing her powers, she began to draw out the bullet first, going slow so as to cause any more damage. Once the bullet was free, she began pulling out the numerous pieces of glass, shedding a tear for every whimper of pain coming from the wolf. Once the glass was all removed, she quickly evaporated the pile so it wouldn't pose any potential danger. Then she turned her attention to the injuries.

"It's alright Red," she soothed, unconsciously using the old name. "I'll take care of you," she promised quietly realizing just how much faith the wolf was putting in her. It wouldn't be unexpected for the injured animal to lash out at her, but Ruby lay still except for heavy panting and the occasional whine, which cut at Regina as sharp as any of the pieces of glass she'd removed.

Regina placed her hands on Ruby's body, beginning the search for any internal damage from the bullet and the glass. Unfortunately, Whale's continued curses and shouts were distracting her. Not even glancing his way, Regina flicked a finger and it was as if an invisible piece of tape landed on his mouth, effectively muffling his complaints.

Taking a deep breath and fighting to keep her focus, Regina poured every ounce of magic she possessed into sensing and repairing the unseen wounds themselves. Purple smoke swirled thickly around her hands as she called upon her powers and her energy, letting her mind see the wounds as she very slowly began the healing process.

Finally, the smoke dissipated and Regina removed her hands and sat back on her heels as she tried to regain her strength. Ruby tried to get up but Regina gently pressed her back down. "Stay still," she ordered firmly, even as she shifted to place the large head in her lap. "Your wounds are healed, but there was a lot of stress placed on your body. Give it a moment to make sure I got everything"

Huffing with resignation, Ruby nuzzled into Regina's lap thinking maybe having to wait wasn't so bad after all.

TBC

**Additional A/N Have you seen the .gif's of the upcoming episode, where Regina shows up at the diner and Emma explains to the 'heroes' that she invited her? Those of us who ship Swan Queen are cheering mightily (though it ruins my plans for Emma Whumping in future stories) however, those of us who love Red Queen, take a look. When Regina enters, her eyes seem to go to Ruby first, and then there's .gif where we're supposed to see Emma smiling at Regina, but I see Ruby giving Regina the old full body eye scan. **


	11. Chapter 11

A Red Queen Tale.

**A/N: To Guest who asked if I had any more Red Regina stories…I may have an idea or two running around the old brain ha-ha…Thank you for asking and the kind words. **

**Liz: You always say such wonderful things. I'm so glad you like it. Writing a magical ass kicking was a lot tougher than I thought it would be **

**Thanks again for those who continue to follow, favorite and review. You've made me very happy. All mistakes are mine. Hopefully I won't re-read after posting and discover a bunch of huge mistakes like the last time hah). Woops. Too late. Sorry about the repost. Also, There are some swear words throughout. *Possible trigger* Whale is dangling from a tree and violence. **

RQRQRQRQRQ

Part 11

The lack of a single light in the large house as well as the non-response to her urgent knocking had Emma drawing her gun in concern. All kinds of things were running through her mind, none of which were optimistic. She considered shooting the lock and breaking in the door, but if Regina had merely taken Ruby somewhere safe and arrived back home to find her door smashed in, well Emma didn't even want to contemplate what would happen.

In a rare show of patience, Emma cautiously walked around to the back of the house and stopped short. It was hard to see details in the relative darkness, but there was enough light from the full moon to show a figure dangling from the large apple tree and another on the ground. She cocked her weapon and ran toward the figures, nearly tripping over her feet when she saw Whale wrapped up in tree branches. He was twisting frantically and muttering something but it was almost as if he was wearing an invisible gag.

Ignoring him for the moment, she turned her eyes to a crouching figure, shocked to see it was Regina, her shirt stained with blood and a wolf stretched out in her lap. She carefully approached and Regina lifted her face. Even in the dim light, Emma could see the tears on her face and it confused her.

"Regina? What happened?" she asked, stiffening when the wolf twitched as if to get up.

"I told you to stay put," Regina ordered firmly, drawing a snort from the wolf who, to Emma's amazement, immediately relaxed.

"Okay, at the risk of repeating myself, what the hell happened here and that's...is that Ruby?"

"Yes, this is Ruby," Regina said, unconsciously running her hand through the soft fur.

"And she's laying in your lap," Emma observed, wondering if there could have been anything more bizarre then seeing a werewolf resting sedately in the lap of an Evil Queen. She was pretty sure there wasn't and she'd seen a lot of weird shit.

"She was shot," Regina said bluntly.

"She was…Whale?" she asked angrily looking at the man hanging from the tree like a balding Christmas tree ornament.

"Yes. I saw someone outside and thought it may be one of Spencer's sheep coming to find Ruby. I came outside and Dr. Frankenstein here knocked me unconscious. When I came to, he had me tied to a tree with a gun in my face. He kept chattering on and on about revenge and anything else he could think of to say…he really does love to hear himself talk," Regina finished thoughtfully.

"Yeah, that sounds familiar," Emma muttered, her lips twitching at the irritated glare she received, before deciding wisely to move on. "So you just let yourself be strapped to a tree without…" she wriggled her fingers vaguely.

"Yes. Regardless of what anyone thinks, I take my promises to Henry very seriously," Regina said coldly.

"I do know that," Emma acknowledged honestly, "but Whale was going to kill you," Emma argued. Surely, Henry wouldn't expect Regina to let herself be hurt. Though, she had to admit the boy was painfully single minded when it came to certain things.

"Unlikely," Regina lied and Emma read the lie as plainly as if it had been printed on a t-shirt.

"Uh-huh," Emma drawled as she noted the darkening of Regina's cheek and the blood drying on the corner of her mouth. "But it looks to me like you did use magic," she pointed out. "I doubt Whale strung himself up all by his lonesome."

"I had no choice. After he struck me, Ruby came out of nowhere, charging towards us and he shot her," she repeated coldly. Now that she knew Ruby would be alright, Regina felt a strong desire to finish what she'd started. She shifted to get to her feet and a large paw made it's way to her thigh as if to keep her where she was.

"Alright Ruby, point taken," Regina sighed.

Emma watched with a shocked sort of amusement as the Queen of Mean let herself be bossed by a wolf and wondered what the hell she was missing. "She looks okay to me. You healed her?"

"Yes Sheriff. I broke my promise and used magic. Satisfied?"

"Yeah, I kinda am," Emma said impressed. "You did it to help her."

"I was going to take his heart," Regina stated, meeting Emma's gaze defiantly.

"You didn't though."

"Only because I realized Ruby was still alive and needed help."

"Would that have mattered? Before, I mean?" Emma challenged.

Regina scowled, refusing to be drawn into a philosophical discussion about her evil nature. "Is that her cloak," she gestured at the object in Emma's free hand, effectively changing the subject.

"Hm? Oh yeah," she holstered her gun. "Oh wait," She reached into her pocket. "I don't know if she'll want it back, but here's her necklace." she handed it to Regina.

"Are you supposed to be giving this to me?" Regina looked at the necklace with regret, suspecting Ruby wouldn't be able to wear it without thinking of Billy and everything that happened. She slid it into her pocket, deciding to deal with that later.

"Not really, but we weren't supposed to go prowling through Spencer's car without a warrant either," Emma acknowledged. She looked at the cloak in her hand and then slowly bent to lower it onto the wolf. The sudden low growl had her freezing in her tracks and swallowing nervously.

"Oh don't be so timid Sheriff," Regina scoffed. "She was just playing."

"And you know this how?" Emma asked doubtfully, but watching how easily the legendary killer wolf was letting the former Mayor pet her, she was getting an idea. She handed the cloak to Regina and observed just how gently Regina laid it over the wolf.

She watched in fascination as Ruby shivered violently for a few moments and then slowly, and it appeared painfully, morphed back into the quite naked form of the woman she knew.

"Shit," Emma breathed, thinking that she'd finally seen it all.

"Eloquent as always," Regina muttered while she carefully pulled the garment protectively around Ruby's shaking body.

"Hey," Ruby grinned weakly at Emma before looking at the woman who'd saved her. "Thank you," she said quietly.

Regina reached out and pushed Ruby's hair from her face. "You're welcome," she replied simply. "Though perhaps you've learned your lesson about running in front of bullets?"

Ruby struggled to remember everything that happened. Things were still somewhat fuzzy and her body was sore, but as she looked over to the dangling Frankenstein she had a very clear picture of him pistol whipping the woman whose arms were around her.

A low growl started in her throat but she turned her eyes to Regina and the fury receded instantly as she met curious dark ones. She lifted her still shaky hand, wiped her thumb gently over the broken lip, and injured cheek. "You should have let me finish him for you," she said.

"Yes, well I could say the same Miss Lucas," Regina replied with a shrug, "but even we monsters can't always get what we want."

Emma wanted to protest at the description but saw the grin on Ruby's face. "Is there something you two want to tell me?" she asked, though by the looks of it, the answer wouldn't be any different than the one she was expecting.

"Yes," Regina said unconcernedly. "Whale's gun is about three feet over there next to our human piñata," she pointed, merely lifting an eyebrow at Emma's suspicious but non-judgmental glare.

"Fine," Emma huffed, vowing that once she knew her friend was really okay, she'd be answering a ton of questions. She left the strange couple alone and called David letting him know what had happened. She was beyond relieved to hear he and Granny had located the mob and told them that Billy was murdered by Spencer not Ruby.

"Hopefully you reminded these people that this 'torches and pitchforks' crap won't fly here," Emma said coldly. "I won't put up with it."

"_Emma, you don't understand. This is…"_

"No. Don't you dare give me that tired shit about how things were done in the other world. I don't care. It's not done in this world. Besides, I've been to that world and quite frankly, there's not a whole lot worth clinging to. Anyway, what have you done with Spencer?"

"_He's in jail, but honestly, Storybrooke isn't equipped for long term prisoners. He's finished in this town so probably the best punishment for him is to take him over the border."_

Emma grunted in disgust. Even if they had a maximum security facility, any lawyer worth his salt would have the case dismissed in seconds due to their illegal search and seizure. "Well we'll have to deal with that later. Tell Granny that Ruby is fine and has her cloak. I'll be bringing Spencer's little friend Whale in for assault and kidnapping as soon as I can figure out how to get him out of the tree."

"_Get him out of what?"_ David asked, sure that he'd misheard.

"Never mind. I'll fill you in later."

After Emma walked away, Ruby shifted and reluctantly moved away from Regina so the former Mayor could get more comfortable. Aside from a few twinges of discomfort, she felt almost normal.

"Are you sure you're ready to sit up?" Regina asked, suddenly feeling rather uncomfortable about everything.

"I'm fine, thanks to you," Ruby said seriously. "Are you alright?"

"Perfectly. That sniveling doctor barely hurt me," Regina replied dismissively, rising to her feet with a grace that made Ruby slightly envious but a lot appreciative.

"First of all, I doubt that," Ruby said, taking the hand Regina held out to her, while keeping her cloak wrapped around her body. "You really should have your jaw looked at."

"I'm fine dear," Regina repeated, watching with a smirk of amusement as Emma glared at the large tree, trying to figure out how to get the still struggling man down. "Besides, I do believe I've had enough of doctors for a while."

"Fair enough," Ruby conceded, knowing better than to push the stubborn woman, "but what about the other?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Regina lied.

"Regina, I saw how the magic effected you."

Regina stiffened, lifting her lips into their usual condescending smile. "You did, did you? Then I guess you finally got to see the real me. You saw the woman who has reached into dozens…hundreds of chests and pulled out just as many hearts," she said, turning to glare at Ruby mockingly. "And loved it," she added in with a seductive whisper.

Ruby didn't even blink. "So…?" she asked curiously, enjoying the rare expression of surprise on Regina's face.

"So….Now you truly know who I am," Regina replied as if the answer should have been obvious. "I love the magic and I love the power. No promise I've ever made will ever change that."

Ruby stepped close to Regina, not unaware of the fact that she was naked under her cloak, "Yeah, I'm not a fan of the heart thing and I seriously hope you're done with that, but to be honest, I find your power incredibly sexy and nothing will ever change that," she said with a leer before she grew serious.

"Regina, whatever you think, you had a choice tonight. You could have…and probably should have, ripped his heart the moment he hit you, but you didn't. You chose me. You chose to help me. That makes you _my_ savior. That's who you are."

Not giving the stubborn woman time to say anything else, Ruby slid her hand gingerly across Regina's wounded cheek and behind her neck. "And I like you very much, just the way you are," she murmured just before capturing Regina's surprise parted lips.

Only for a heartbeat, did Regina consider pulling away, but the images of a frantic wolf running into a bullet to protect her had Regina gripping Ruby's hair and deepening the kiss almost desperately, her heart aching with the knowledge that someone truly accepted her; flaws, evil deeds and all and how close she'd come to losing her.

"Uh-hum."

At the sound of a clearing throat, Regina pulled away from Ruby, unable to prevent the smug smile at the dazed look in dark eyes that had nothing do with her injuries.

"Yes Sheriff?" she asked casually as if the blonde hadn't just interrupted the fabled Ice Queen of Storybrooke, passionately kissing the town waitress-slash-werewolf.

"So you two are…?" Emma looked between her friend and her…whatever Regina was, curiously. And it struck her almost immediately, despite the cocky smirk that Regina wore, there was a tranquility about both women that she couldn't remember ever seeing before and she thought it definitely suited them both. Especially Regina.

"Yes?" Regina haughtily lifted an eyebrow daring Emma Swan to say something derogatory.

Emma just grinned. "Never mind," she said innocently. "So uh…you want to get him down or something?" she gestured back at Whale.

"Not particularly," Regina replied, but flicked her wrist and instantly the doctor dropped to the ground with a painfully heavy thud. The sudden burst of threats and profanity from the dazed man told Emma that what ever had gagged him had been removed as well. She quickly made her way to the shaken man and put the handcuffs on him before dragging him to his feet.

"What are you going to do with him?" Ruby asked, as the Sheriff returned, hoping Emma would take Whale and leave so she could go back to the warmth of Regina's bedroom.

"Jail for now," Emma answered and then looked apologetically at her friend. "I'm sorry Ruby. I can book him for attacking Regina but unfortunately, since you were in wolf form and charging at him, I can't hold him for attempted murder."

"That's unacceptable," Regina said angrily.

"That's the justice system," Emma shrugged. "And there's going to be issues with Spencer as well."

"What the hell does that mean?" Regina's Mayoral mask was firmly in place, despite the fact she didn't own it any more.

"Hold off on the tantrum Regina," Emma told her, trying not to grin at Ruby's snort and Regina's narrowed eyes. "Both of these guys will be spending time in jail but we aren't set up for long term guests and things aren't exactly normal here right now anyway. At the moment, sending them over the border is topping the list of alternatives." She sighed and observed the exhausted expression on Ruby's face and the painful bruise darkening Regina's.

"Well what good will that do?" Regina huffed.

Emma shrugged. "Not much, but at least they'll forget the reasons they wanted to hurt you and David."

"That's something, I suppose," Regina conceded, not the least bit happy about it.

"Look, why don't you two go on inside before I have to run Ruby in for indecent exposure," she smirked.

"Indecent?" Ruby protested, feeling somewhat offended.

"I don't make the laws, I just carry them out," Emma laughed. "Besides you're probably half frozen. Come by the station tomorrow morning and we'll discuss our options, okay?"

Several responses to Emma's bossiness crossed Regina's mind, but a gentle hand at the small of her back reminded her that there were more pressing matters than toying with the Sheriff. "Very well," she admitted with a reluctant sigh.

Emma's eyebrows lifted at the formidable woman's easy capitulation and turned to Ruby with the mother of all smart-ass remarks on her lips.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Ruby warned, fighting a grin as she guessed Emma's very dangerous thoughts.

Emma looked at the still weeping and trembling Whale and figured that pushing the temperamental and magical Queen wasn't really a good idea under the circumstances. "Alright. Well, I'll see you guys in the morning. Take care of her," she said to Regina, no hint of humor in her gaze.

Regina nodded and watched Emma drag Whale as painfully as possible to the Sheriff's car before taking Ruby's hand and leading her wordlessly back to the house.

RQRQRQRQ

**Stay tuned for the Epilogue. It won't be long but I want to try and make it sort of special so it may take a day or two to come up with something. I hope you bear with me. There won't be a graphic scene as I really just can't write those, but I hope you'll still like it. **


	12. Chapter 12

A Red Queen Epilogue

**A/N After the 2 x 10 episode, this nearly got scrapped as I was so disgusted by everyone except Regina...including Ruby, however after some thought I can forgive the poor honorable girl. So here we are at the end. I've started and scrapped several different scenarios and sadly, this is what stuck. I hope you enjoy even if the end is a bit abrupt. My muse got to the last word and refused to write another word. Also I've re-read this multiple times for edits but may have missed some. I apologize in advance. If there's anything glaring, let me know. **

**Thank you all from the bottom of my heart for your kindness, your follows/favorites and reviews. Red Queen is a still fledgling ship so I wasn't entirely sure how this would be received. Thank you all for liking it. (Oh, P.S.) if any one has any clips of Regina entering the diner for the party as well as a clip of where Regina is sitting alone at the table and Ruby walks by let me know. There's a little eye gropig from both Regina and Ruby that may prove useful for upcoming stories **

**RQRQRQRQRQ**

"Well," Regina said somewhat awkwardly as she and Ruby entered the house.

"Yeah," Ruby agreed, just as nervously. Now that the adrenaline rush had worn off, she wasn't really sure what it all meant or where it left her and Regina.

"I guess I should call Granny and let her know I'm okay."

Regina nodded then her eyes lowered and she was powerfully reminded that her…guest was extremely underdressed.

"I know that you're used to displaying your…attributes quite freely Miss Lucas," she said, forcing herself to ignore the arousal that flared to life at the beauty so casually on display, "but perhaps we should find you something to wear?"

Ruby wasn't particularly shy about her body. It was just flesh and bones in her mind, but the look in Regina's eyes was enough to have her grabbing the nearby side table in order to remain standing.

"I uh… well I don't think I can," she said, trying to regain her equilibrium. "The moon is still up so as soon as the cloak comes off, I go back to wolf form."

Regina frowned and then reached into her pocket. "Emma handed this to me earlier. Billy had it in his possession when he was murdered. I didn't think you would want it back."

Ruby's eyes landed on the beautiful necklace that Regina had given her and her eyes burned realizing that her friend had not only stolen it but had died for it.

"I don't understand why he did it." She said, not reaching for it, but not refusing it either.

Regina wanted to say it was greed, but she wasn't entirely convinced that was it. "Emma didn't really say, but my guess is that Albert Spencer either paid him to do it or planted it on him. Having your necklace on the victim was the final piece of evidence that pointed to you as the killer."

"Asshole," Ruby growled.

"Crassly put, but accurate," Regina said, her lips twitching.

"I'm efficient like that," Ruby offered a half smile.

"You don't have to wear it," Regina said more seriously. "It's not long until sunrise and you can freshen up then."

Ruby frowned. "You know, when I see this," she started thoughtfully, "I don't see the bad stuff that happened or think about the fact that someone I saw as a friend may have shoved a knife in my face to steal it."

Regina's heart fluttered at the rare serious expression on Ruby's face. "You don't?"

Ruby nodded and reached out to take the apple shaped pendant, capturing Regina's hand. "All I see is a symbol of what you were willing to do for me, both in making this and then saving me."

"Oh," Regina found herself in the unusual position of having no response.

"Wow, Regina Mills speechless? Where's a video camera when you need one?"

"Miss Lucas. You're naked, bloody and standing in the warm comfort of my house. It's not polite to make fun of your host, especially as she's already demonstrated how she reacts when she's annoyed."

Ruby might have been intimidated if it weren't for the very slow and appreciative perusal Regina was giving her still partially exposed body. "Well, maybe," she said stepping close to Regina, her throat dry and her body aching, "if you put this back on me, you can find a way to erase the bad memories," she suggested.

Never one to back down from a challenge, Regina wet her lips and turned Ruby around stepping forward until her front was nearly brushing the soft material hiding the woman's bare skin. She slowly reached up and pushed Ruby's hair to one side. She leaned in and gently nibbled on her shoulder, feeling as well as hearing Ruby's sharp inhalation of breath.

"Is this what you had in mind… Little Red?" she whispered into Ruby's ear as she slid her hand around to rest on the soft belly and delighting in the shivers coming from the younger woman.

"Well no," Ruby choked out, "but I'm not really one to complain."

Regina laughed softly, drawing more shivers from Ruby and took the necklace from her hand. She fastened the necklace but instead of the brief caress she'd given Ruby the last time she'd done this, this time Regina trailed slow kisses up her neck and then nibbled at her ear.

"Regina, if you don't want me to forget the shower and show you right here what I had in mind, you need to stop."

Regina laughed again but released her. "Now, drop your cloak," she ordered, causing Ruby's eyebrows to shoot up her forehead.

"What?" She choked although every cell in her body was prepared to follow up on her warning.

"Down girl," Regina smirked. "I only want to see if the enchantment works."

"Oh," Ruby felt her face heat in a rare flash of embarrassment.

"Don't tell me you've suddenly become shy," Regina taunted.

Ruby met the dare in Regina's eyes and straightened in response. Never moving her gaze from Regina's, she deliberately released the catch securing her cloak and let it slide to the ground, standing brazenly bare, if a little nervous about whether or not she'd change.

Regina was not a woman who was easily flustered in sexual situations, especially since she was the one who usually had the upper hand, but seeing Ruby Lucas bare herself so proudly had her brain short circuiting and her knees growing weak.

"My, my," she murmured appreciatively, wanting nothing more than to push the tempting werewolf against the closest wall and taking the gift that was so graciously offered. However, she was nothing if not the master of control, so pushing her needs aside for later, she focused on the important realization.

"It worked," she managed to say, turning away from the naked woman standing in her foyer. "So, why don't you go upstairs and shower while I put on some tea."

"I'm going to call Granny first," Ruby answered reluctantly as she pulled on her cloak.

"Alright. There's a phone in my bedroom. I'll be up with a towel and something for you to wear."

**RQRQRQRQRQ**

"Really Granny, I'm okay. Regina, she…you should have seen her, she was amazing." Ruby said as she made herself comfortable on Regina's large bed. The bed that the two had shared so passionately only a few hours earlier.

"_I expect to hear all about it," _Granny replied, curious despite herself. There was a wistful and almost awestruck tone of her granddaughter's voice.

"You will."

"_Will you be coming home soon?"_

That was the question, Ruby thought wryly. She had no desire to be anywhere else but Regina hadn't actually said anything about her staying. "Uh, I don't think so," she prevaricated, knowing what her preference was.

Granny was silent for a moment, knowing she most likely wouldn't be seeing Ruby till morning. _"Just make sure you keep your cloak handy."_

"I don't need it," Ruby said excitedly. "The necklace Regina made for me works. I didn't change."

"_That's wonderful,"_ Granny said sincerely

"Yeah, she is," Ruby said under her breath. "Well, I'm going to go take a quick shower. Goodnight Granny, I'll see you tomorrow."

Ruby stood and removed her cloak, hoping that the lack of change hadn't been a fluke. She exhaled in relief as she didn't even feel a tingle that indicated her body wanted to revert to wolf form and she headed into the ridiculously luxurious bathroom.

After longer than was probably polite, Ruby finally left the steaming shower, the soreness completely gone from her body. She noticed that there was now a short black silk nightgown and a towel, sitting on the counter. The idea that Regina had been just outside the shower door was both a turn on and a disappointment because had Ruby known the other woman was there, Regina would have been joining her.

She grabbed the towel and quickly dried off thinking this had to be the fluffiest towel she'd ever seen. Slipping the nightgown over her head, she smiled knowing that the question of where she'd be staying the rest of the night had been answered for her.

She hung up the towel and left the bathroom, thinking she'd join Regina downstairs. She stopped cold and gaped as she saw the woman in question, reclining casually on the bed. The covers had been pulled down but Regina was lying on top of them wearing a similar gown to the one she'd given Ruby but in a deep blue and that ended barely mid thigh. Regina's legs were crossed negligently at the ankles, giving Ruby a mind numbing view of the most beautiful legs she'd ever seen.

"Uh…" was the most intelligent thing that came to Ruby's mind at that moment.

Regina's smile grew as she watched the dazed woman staring at her. "Everything alright dear?"

Ruby blinked and then noticed that Regina's hair looked a bit damp. "You showered?"

"I used the guest room."

Finally, Ruby's mind began to work again and she ran her eyes over Regina. "You should have joined me," she said warmly, "you know for water conservation and all that."

"I thought you may need the time to yourself."

"Hm," Ruby muttered, firmly distracted by the exposed length of tanned legs.

"The tea is on the table," Regina pointed out casually. She was well aware of what held Ruby's attention and she shifted her legs deliberately, thrilling at the flash in her dark eyes.

"I'm not thirsty," Ruby stated and with a grin and rushed to leap into the bed. She laughed at the glare she received once Regina stopped bouncing wildly and trying not to fall over.

"Really Miss Lucas?" she sighed in exasperation.

"Really Miss Mills?" Ruby echoed.

"Just when I thought you might have some sense of maturity." The twitching of Regina's lips was all Ruby needed to know that she wasn't entirely in trouble. Still, her smile faded as she studied the most complicated person she'd ever met.

"Are you sure you don't want me to leave?"

Regina considered saying no. She could sense trouble a mile a way and here was a big sexy mess of it lying beside her. "I'm sure," she said over her brain's adamant protests. Before she knew what was what, her arms were full of a suddenly affectionate Ruby.

Not particularly comfortable with this development but unwilling to let it go either, Regina carefully shifted so she could pull the covers over them and turned off the bedside lamp

They lay in silence for a long moment, Ruby gently nuzzling Regina's neck, memorizing the scent that would always belong solely to the woman holding her

Finally, Regina decided to break the silence, needing to make sure Ruby knew what she was getting herself into. "Nobody has ever risked their life for me before," she commented, almost as if she were talking to herself. "Well, except for Emma, but she did it for Henry and, as she told me, 'that's what good people' do. Nobody has ever protected me because they wanted to."

Ruby's heart hurt at the softly spoken admission, but knowing she was hearing something very few if any other person would ever be allowed to hear, she kept her eyes closed and her response casual. "I love Emma, Snow and the others to pieces, but I've always figured that truly good people don't have to go around bragging about it."

"That's an interesting take on it," Regina's tone was offhand, but she was surprised nonetheless.

"I'm an interesting gal," Ruby replied cheekily.

"That you are, Miss Lucas."

"Yeah, so I know you aren't really the 'talk about your feelings type,' Ruby said warily, finally opening her eyes to meet Regina's.

"And here I thought I was so good at hiding that."

Ruby snorted but then her smile faded and her stomach knotted nervously. "I was… what are we…." Ruby sighed, knowing the question wasn't about to pass her lips. "Never mind," she muttered, laying her head back on Regina's shoulder.

Regina sighed as she tightened her arms around Ruby, pulling her closer. "I could get used to this," she admitted reluctantly. "And I'm not sure I like it."

"Yeah," Ruby replied softly. "I know."

"What? You're not going to make all kinds of promises never to hurt or betray me?" Regina said warily. She'd heard it all before.

"God no," Ruby laughed.

"That's funny?" Regina said turning her head to glare at the younger woman, blinking in surprise when Ruby simply dropped a kiss on her lips.

"Well no," Ruby said. "It's just that I know better than to make a promise like that."

"So you do plan to hurt me then?" Regina said with a smirk.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Oh don't be so obnoxious." She laughed as Regina glared and turned away. She sobered as she felt the stiffness in the body pressed against her. She dropped a kiss on a bare shoulder.

"Regina, I can't promise I won't ever hurt you, any more than you can promise never to hurt me. You wouldn't believe me even if I did promise."

"That's true," Regina admitted. Feeling uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation, she decided to put things back on more familiar ground and ran her hand down Ruby's side which was barely covered by the thin silk and she grinned smugly at the resulting gasp.

Ruby swallowed a moan as Regina's fingers skimmed briefly over her upper thigh, but she wasn't about to be diverted. She removed the wandering hand and kissed the knuckles before pressing the hand to her heart. "I will probably fuck up more than once," she admitted.

"I wouldn't expect anything else," Regina smirked.

Ruby huffed and playfully nipped at Regina's ear. "What I'm _trying_ to say, if you'd let me finish," she drawled, "is that I can promise that I won't do anything to hurt you on purpose. I just want to be with you."

The sincerity of the simple words shoved their way through the large cracks in her walls that the woman had already caused. "You may want to reconsider," she said, staring blankly at the ceiling even as her hand ran unconsciously up and down Ruby's slender back.

"I'm not a demonstrative person," she continued. "I'm not a person who holds hands or…canoodles in public."

"Canoodles?" Ruby snorted.

"Are you really going to question my vernacular right now?"

"Sorry."

"Hm," Regina muttered, hearing the lie in Ruby's apology. "You're a vibrant and affectionate woman Ruby. You need someone who's able and willing to express their feelings for you in public."

Ruby shifted until she was lying practically on top of the former Queen, amazed that she was being allowed to do so. She brushed her fingers over Regina's cheek.

"Regina, I honestly don't care what you show me in public. Hell, you can be as big of a bad ass as you want and I'll probably enjoy it. As long as I know that when we're alone together, I get to have this little part of you that wants me. That will let me care for you. That's all I want."

Regina honestly had no idea how to reply to that, so she simply slid her hand to the back of Ruby's neck, and pulling the surprisingly romantic woman's face to hers. She nipped once at Ruby's lips and then captured them fully in a long kiss that stole the breath from both women.

Ruby pulled away only to trail hot lingering kisses down Regina's jaw before settling on the pulse of her neck, nipping and suckling until Regina knew she was going to be marked and quite frankly, she didn't care. She tilted her head, giving the waitress better access and thrust her hands into silky dark hair.

Ruby thought she'd never get enough of the taste of Regina's skin, but she forced herself to stop nonetheless. More than tasting Regina's skin or her amazing lips, she needed to look into the always-expressive dark eyes.

"Your eyes just kill me," Ruby murmured in near awe. "No matter what you're saying or who's ass you're kicking, I can always see the real you in your eyes."

"I…" Regina was about to make a sarcastic comment about having to work on that, but the open vulnerability in Ruby's expression gave her pause. Though it went against her nature, she couldn't mock the woman now. "Is that so?" she finished.

"Yeah. And that's why I'm okay with your not being into the public displays of affection thing, because I know that that no matter how cold you act or what insulting thing you say about my outfit of the day, I can just look in your eyes and I'll know what you're really feeling and that's all the PDA I need. When we're alone, however, all bets are off," she added with a leer.

Regina's heart ached as she looked past the leer and saw a gentle earnestness that only one other person had ever offered her. She caressed Ruby's face softly until her emotions started to overwhelm her so she grinned arrogantly.

"You know, this isn't so bad," Regina stated conversationally. "I've always wanted a pet wolf."

Ruby lifted an eyebrow. "Hm. Well I've always wanted a nice tender piece of…" she never got to finish the rest of her wildly inappropriate comment as Regina flipped her over and silenced her in the best possible manner.

For the first time in longer than she could remember, Regina let down her guard and freely gave herself over to the myriad of tumultuous feelings Ruby Lucas had set loose inside of her.

"I've heard you growl Little Wolf," she purred hotly in Ruby's ear as she slid her body sensually against the slender one beneath her, "now let me see if I can make you howl." The whimper she got instead caused Regina to chuckle softly before she kissed her once, twice and then again, this time sliding her tongue into Ruby's welcoming mouth. Her mind, heart and body all seemed to be on fire and it was a burning she could easily come to crave more than any magical power.

**THE END!**

**PS: There were one or two lines that seemed vaguely familiar, so if I plagiarized myself or someone else, please forgive me. **

**THANK YOU!**


End file.
